Super Smash Heroes
by Warrior4hire
Summary: Kirby, an orphaned hero finds himself called to save the smash universe from darkness when the mysterious demon king is said to return. Teamed up with only who he can run into, he must stop his return before its too late.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Long ago a group of universes smashed together and formed one universe. This led to mass chaos across its lands. Confused by what happened, heroes and their worlds went to war with one another, plunging the new universe known as the smash universe into darkness. From that darkness the many evils of each individual world were united by one great evil known as the demon king. The demon king invaded the other worlds and got the attention of the heroes. They knew they had to do something. Led by the king of Hyrule, the army of heroes fought back against the alliance formed by the demon king. Wielding the triforce, the king of Hyrule and his new allies fought back against the demon king and his army, pushing it back and defeating it, but at the cost of the king of Hyrule's own life, the demon king was split into four particular orbs called spirit fragments. The spirit fragments were then sent to four locations very far from one another, with no hope of ever reuniting. With the demon king defeated and the worlds no longer fighting, peace reigned across the smash universe and the heroes went their own ways. Some formed an alliance to make sure that if darkness ever rose up, the heroes would rise up against that evil and make sure that peace remained flowing across the universe. But this was just the beginning for the smash universe."


	2. Chapter 1

Deep within the woods of Hyrule, Kirby traveled the forest path in search of a friend. All of Kirby's friends were sadly destroyed by the demon king, leaving Kirby all alone. Kirby kept on traveling down the path until he came across a giant field filled with life. He looked around in awe of the place. Everywhere he looked there was wild creatures called Pokemon. Kirby immediately rushed into the field in excitement looking around at all the different Pokemon.

In the open fields of Hyrule a female blond human played a miniaturized harp. she wore a pink dress with a huge slit down the front and a cloth in front with a mini dress underneath. On top were different plates of armor covering her chest, shoulders and arms, and she wore iron boots. Her name was Zelda and she was the princess of Hyrule. Zelda was playing her harp when suddenly a dark tall figure walked up to her.  
"No! Not you!" She shouted before she ran away. Suddenly she tripped and the figure was upon her. She tried to scream but it was no use for the figure had a tight grip on her neck.

She suddenly woke up in her bed breathing heavily.  
"Are you alright princess?" A female figure asked as she looked to see a female human with white hair and a light blue pants, armor as a top, a black scarf, orange war paint on her eye and armor and her shoulders and arms, her name was Impa and was Zelda's bodyguard.  
"No I had a nightmare again," Zelda answered.  
"The same ones as before?" Impa asked concerned.  
"No, these ones are different," Zelda answered.  
"Then describe it," Impa asked.  
"It was a dark tall figure, I'm assuming it's him," Zelda explained to Impa.  
"The fragments of his spirit are too far apart, so there's no way it can be him," Impa explained.  
"But if it is him, what do we do?" Zelda asked before they went to the castle's training yard.  
"We're gonna need someone capable of fighting him" Impa said as Zelda looks to see a male in a green tunic, white pants, and has a blue scarf named Link training with a male with angel wings in a white outfit named Pit.  
"What about Link?" She asked, "I've seen his potential the first time we had to face him."  
Impa looked at Link.  
"Link may be able to defeat him" she answered.

Later that evening, Kirby had still been wandering Hyrule field for quite some time and was laying down to rest. As he was though a giant wall caught his attention. Curious as to what's on the other side he took a deep breath allowing him to somehow hover over the wall and gently dropped down into a courtyard. He looks around to see no signs of life and proceeds forward into it but the door to the courtyard opened causing him to hide in the bushes while Zelda appeared in the doorway and walked out to the courtyard still haunted by the nightmare she had.  
"Why do I feel like Link won't be able to stop him?" She asked herself before hearing the sound of bushes moving.  
"Who's there?" She asked before pulling out her sword. "Come on out."  
Kirby tried his best to stay still but was too scared and moved a little more. "You better come out," Zelda said before Kirby accidentally slipped out of the bush.  
"Where'd you come from?" She asked as she put away her sword. Kirby got up and saw Zelda.  
"It's okay, you don't have to be scared," she said.  
"W-who are you?" Kirby asked.  
"My name is princess Zelda, what's yours?" Zelda asked.  
"K-Kirby," Kirby answered.  
"Well Kirby, welcome to Hyrule," Zelda said holding her hand out to him.  
"Thanks," he said to her before grabbing her hand.  
"So what brings you to Hyrule, Kirby?" She asked.  
"Curiosity I guess," he answered and then Zelda giggled a little  
"You are an interesting creature," Zelda said as she examined Kirby, "come with me, I'll show you around the castle."  
Zelda and Kirby entered the castle, Kirby looks around at the design of the castle and was amazed. "What do you think so far?" Zelda asked  
"This place is amazing," Kirby answered  
"So where are you from?" Zelda asked  
"I'm from a place called dreamland!" Kirby answered all happy  
"So why aren't you there?" Zelda asked before Kirby stops dead in his tracks and looks down sadly.  
"What's the matter?" She asked kneeling down to his height.  
"M-my place was... Was... Destroyed... It's... All gone," he said nearly in tears.  
"Oh my gosh, Kirby I didn't know, I'm so sorry" Zelda said shocked by the story" Who was it destroyed by?"  
"I don't remember, I woke up the morning after a massive struggle to find everything gone," Kirby explained before burying his head into Zelda's arms and starts crying.  
"Kirby, listen, stay here at Hyrule for a while, I'll work something out," Zelda said trying to comfort him.  
"What's this all about?" Impa said as she walked into the room with Link next to her.  
"This poor creature named Kirby lost his entire world, he orphaned and sad, so I'm letting him stay here," Zelda explained as Impa knelt down to Kirby's height.  
"Kirby is it?" Impa asked.  
"Y-yes," Kirby said wiping his tears away.  
"Well Kirby I'm Impa, Zelda's bodyguard, tell me how did you find Hyrule in the first place?" She asked.  
"I was just wandering the forest and just stumbled upon this huge field," Kirby explained.  
"well I guess stuff like that happens, but you just can't invite strangers into the castle, princess," Impa said looking at Zelda.  
"Hyrule castle is always open to travelers, so he's more than welcome," Zelda said. "where are my manners, Kirby this is Link," Impa said pointing to link.  
"Pleased to meet you, Kirby," Link said holding his arm out to Kirby to shake hands.  
"Pleased to meet you, Link," Kirby said shaking Link's hand. Zelda watched Kirby talk to Impa and Link and couldn't help but notice how cute he was. She never thought she meet someone like Kirby, and she didn't even think he could talk, she heard Kirby's were silent creatures.  
"I guess things aren't always as they seem to be," she said to herself accepting the fact that Kirby could speak "who am I to argue anyway."  
"Hey Zelda what are you thinking about?" Kirby asked.  
"Oh nothing," Zelda answered.  
"Your highness it's getting late, I suggest we turn in," Impa suggested.  
"That may not be a bad idea," Link said stretching his arms out.  
"Very well, have a room prepared for our new guest," Zelda said to Impa.  
"Yes mam," Impa responded and signals Kirby to follow him. Later in his room, Kirby was fast asleep when he suddenly starts having a dream, in this dream he sees a dark and tall entity with fire surrounding him followed by screaming, this immediately woke Kirby up, frightened by the dream he takes a second to breathe before trying to fall asleep again which he eventually does but was a little upset about what happened to his world. The next morning Kirby woke up and looked around before hopping out of bed and running out of the room when a delightful scent stops him and follows it to a massive dining room and sees Zelda sitting on a chair at the far end of the table "morning, Kirby," she said seeing him.  
"oh, good morning, Zelda," he responded. "have a seat," Zelda requested as Kirby took a seat.  
"so did you sleep well?" She asked.  
"I slept fine," he answered not bothering to tell her about the nightmare.  
"Good to hear, you hungry?" She asked.  
"I certainly am," Kirby answered excitedly grabbing some food from the table and then eating it.  
"I guess you Kirbys will eat just about anything," Zelda said surprised.  
"from fruits to sweets, to even meat," Kirby said.  
"I guess so," Zelda said taking a bite of her food when Impa walked in.  
"morning your highness," she said sitting down.  
"morning Impa," Zelda responded as Impa looked at Kirby.  
"so how's our guest this morning," she asked.  
"I'm doing fine," he responded as all three of them sat there eating when a guard walks in.  
"your highness, there is a horde of monsters marching toward the castle," he said nearly out of breath.  
"let's go check it out," Zelda said getting up and exiting the dining room with Kirby and Impa following her, they come to a wall and looked out into the field to see a giant horde of monsters lead by a male blue duck with a round body and royal clothing named king dedede.  
"it's King Dedede, he's broken the truce," Zelda said shocked.  
"he looks familiar," Kirby said looking at king Dedede.  
"he's after something, no doubt about it," Impa said.  
"what do we do?" The guard asked.  
"prepare the troops for battle, Kirby I want you to stay within the castle until the battle is over," Zelda answered before walking towards the nearest door with Impa following her.  
"I wish there was something I could do," Kirby said to himself watching the army of monsters get closer.  
"I just can't watch," he said before running off to the nearest door

Meanwhile King Dedede and his army are still marching towards the castle.  
"Keep moving, we must not disappoint our master," he said pointing at Hyrule castle until he spots a small army standing in front of the castle.  
"looks like their ready," he said

"prepare for battle, leave no Hyrulian standing."


	3. Chapter 2

Kirby rushed into the field to find a massive battle, everywhere he looked there were Hyrulian soldiers and monsters were fighting each other, it reminded him of what happened to his people so he rushed in and fought the monsters by punching and kicking some out cold, some tried to stop him but were helpless as Kirby just went through them like they were nothing.

Meanwhile king Dedede gets informed about the situation.  
"My forces are being wiped out, but how?" He asked.  
"It would seem that there's some kind of warrior out there, a pink round one," the informant said.  
"A pink round warrior? Why does that sound so familiar?" King Dedede asked himself,

Back with Kirby who busted through a blockade set up by the horde of monsters to find Link pinned down, he quickly rushes over to his aid.  
"Kirby? What are you doing here," Link asked.  
"I'm helping out" Kirby answered before kicking a monster across the face.  
"Didn't Zelda tell you to stay in the castle?" Link asked blocking a projectile with his shield.  
"I needed to help, I couldn't just watch," Kirby said.  
"Well then let's reconnect with the princess and Impa, they could use our help," Link said before both him and Kirby work their way to Zelda and Impa who are pinned down by a horde of monsters.  
"Keep fighting," Zelda said taking down a couple of monsters while Impa takes down even more with her giant sword.  
"Where did King Dedede even get all these monsters anyway? I thought the only soldiers he had were those waddle dees," Impa asked.  
"He must have some connection," Zelda said before taking down a monster sneaking up behind her.  
"We'll need to find out where he got them from."

Back with Kirby and Link who are fighting their way towards Zelda and Impa when they come across a wall blocking their way.  
"Darn it, how are we supposed to get through?" Kirby asked before Link pulled out a ball shaped object with a fuse on top and places it down.  
"You might wanna stand back," Link said standing back with Kirby the object then explodes causing the wall to break apart.  
"What was that?" Kirby asked  
"that was one of my bombs, I carry them for a situation like this, now let's go," Link explained before they both went through the hole in the wall to see Zelda and Impa pinned down.  
"We have to help them," Kirby said rushing into the fight.  
"Right" Link said before going to help kirby.  
"What's Kirby doing here," Zelda said seeing Kirby fighting his way towards her.  
"Kirby I thought I told you to stay in the castle," Zelda said to Kirby.  
"Zelda I've seen Kirby in combat, he's more than capable of helping," Link said  
"Okay then, focus on the forces in the east part of the field, we'll take care of the west, proceed towards the enemy stronghold and find king dedede, I want you two to do the same with your side," Zelda said before getting ready with Impa.  
"Your highness, I think it's best if you head back to the castle, I can take care of things with Pit," Impa suggested.  
"Very well, may the goddess be with you" Zelda said before heading back to the castle.  
"Let's go, Pit" Impa said slashing her way through the hordes of enemies with pit, back with Kirby and Link who have broken through king dedede's eastern parameter.

Meanwhile, an informant runs up to King Dedede.  
"Sir, two enemies have made it through our eastern parameter and we're afraid that the west could be next," the informant said.  
"Stop them! We cannot lose here, is there any assets available? King Dedede asked before a lightbulb goes off in his head.  
"Send in Bugzzy!"

Back with Kirby and Link who ripped through the enemy's defenses slashing and bashing their way towards King Dedede  
"Kirby get me a clear shot!" Link shouted pulling out a bow.

"Got it" Kirby said before wiping out a horde of enemies while Link pulls out an explosive arrow and aiming it at the gate until a massive force stops him from doing so, he looks to see a giant purple stag beetle with yellow thin limbs named Bugzzy looking down at him.  
"What is that?" Link asked himself looking at the monster before crawling away from Bugzzy but gets grabbed by him and tossed into a wall. Kirby runs over to Link to see if he's okay.  
"Kirby, take this, you know what to do with it right?" Link asked handing Kirby one of his bombs then he gets an idea.  
"I do, Link" Kirby answered before standing back and sucks the bomb up into his mouth with a massive vacuum like suck.  
"Kirby what are you doing?!" Link asked shocked at what Kirby just did, a light then emerges from inside of Kirby and consumes him and goes away to reveal him wearing a blue hat similar to Link's and carrying a rather large bomb.  
"Kirby? What in Hyrule happened to you?" Link asked.  
"This is what my people are capable of" Kirby said before turning around and throwing the bomb at Bugzzy causing him to stumble a bit when it explodes but he shakes it off and runs at Kirby but Kirby gets out of the way and pulls out another bomb and throws it at him. Getting even more angry Bugzzy charges at him more aggressively and grabs Kirby with his huge mandibles and tosses Kirby like a rag doll while Link gets up and charges at Bugzzy while he has his back turned and with a few good slashes to the leg knocks him down.  
"Kirby now!" Link shouted as Kirby got up and tossed a couple of bombs at Bugzzy and he eventually explodes, Kirby and Link waits for the smoke to clear up and see that there was nothing left of Bugzzy.  
"That's out of the way, let's go, Kirby," Link said.  
"Okay," Kirby said before running towards the enemy's main camp before a Hyrulian knight stops them.  
"You've got to help, the castle is under attack," the soldier explained.  
"What?" Link asked.

Meanwhile, Impa and Pit get the same message.  
"To the castle, quickly," Impa said to Pit before they run towards the castle along with Kirby and Link, when they get there they clear out the enemies.  
"Is the princess okay?" Impa asked.  
"That's just it, we can't find her anywhere," the soldier said.  
"What's this?" Kirby asked seeing Zelda's sword laying on the ground.  
"I found something," he said as Impa rushes over to see the sword and picks it up.  
"This is bad," Impa said fearing the worst could have happened.  
"They probably have Zelda," Pit said realizing what could have happened.  
"Captured?!" Kirby asked worried.  
"Yes, if her sword is here then it's possible something bad could have happened to her," Impa explained.  
"Well we have to find her," Kirby said.  
"The only problem is king Dedede has probably retreated and without him we have no info on where he might have taken her,"  
"Then we should take the fight to him," Pit suggested.  
"That seems like the best course of action, but I fear he might kill her if we get too close, our best action is to sneak in, so let's get packed up and get moving," Impa explained before everyone moved out, as Kirby was about to move, an unknown figure appears from the shadows and grabs him.  
"Shh don't make a sound or else," the figure warned him so Kirby didn't do anything, him and the figure vanishes before Impa came back looking for Kirby.  
"Hey Kirby are you coming? Kirby?" Impa asked.

Meanwhile Kirby and the figure reappears in a thick part of the forest and the figure let's go of him, Kirby looks to see a shadowy figure with pitch yellow eyes, Kirby backs into a tree a bit scared.  
"Wh-who are you?" Kirby asked as the figure walks into the light revealing himself to be a round blue body like him only he had a silver mask covering his face and he had a blue or dark purple cape with gold trimmings and held a golden spiked sword, he also wore a pair of metallic shoes, he was called meta knight.  
"I am meta knight, and you are the one I've watched pass through this forest," he explained.  
"What do you want from me?" He asked him.  
"You have a lot to learn, young one. I am here to train you so you are ready for the demon king's return," meta knight explains.  
"Ready for who?" Kirby asked.  
"The demon king," he said one more time.  
"That sounds familiar," Kirby said.  
"of course it sounds familiar, everyone knows who the demon king is, and he'll return soon" he said.  
"You must be ready." Kirby gets up and walks towards him.  
"What do you want to teach me?" He asked before two more knights around meta knight's size appears, one was green, the other was also green, one's name was blade knight the other's name was sword knight.  
"Everything," meta knight said.

Back with Impa, Pit and Link who are looking at a map of Hyrule.  
"If we want to find Zelda and Kirby, we need to infiltrate their highest security prison," Impa explained.  
"We can't just go in full force, they'll most likely kill them both if we do," Pit points out.  
"So how do we sneak in?" Link asked  
"Just one person is gonna have to sneak in, the security is gonna be tight so if anything it'll have to be me," Impa said.  
"So we're gonna have to wait with reinforcements," Pit said.  
"How will we know that you have the princess and Kirby?" Link asked.  
"You'll know when I have them," Impa said. "Am I clear?"  
"Yes mam," they both said.  
"Then let's get moving," Impa said to everyone.


	4. Chapter 3

Impa, the Hyrulian forces and their allies traveled quite a ways to reach King Dedede's territory located in the wastelands, the wastelands were home to several structures and old buildings, some would assume that these are the ruins of Kirby's people but others would say otherwise. Regardless of what they were, King Dedede retreated here after supposedly capturing Zelda, so they marched towards the wastelands unaware that Kirby was still in the hands of the mysterious warrior known as Meta Knight.

"How much further?" Link asked.  
"It shouldn't be any further, according to our patrol it should be a mile up ahead," Impa answered.  
"Okay we'll stop and wait at the halfway point," Pit said.

Meanwhile Kirby is seen jumping from tree to tree taking down incoming targets along the way and then he eventually finishes up.  
"You seem to know a lot about combat for your age, good job, but I'm not quite impressed, let's run it again," Meta Knight said pointing at the start, Kirby just stood there trying to figure out what he did wrong so he went back and ran through the course as quick as he could trying not to miss a target.  
"He's quite determined," Sword knight said.  
"Looks like it," Meta knight said watching Kirby closely.  
"What do you think, sir?" Blade knight asked.  
"With this type of determination I can't really tell," Meta Knight answered.

Meanwhile with King Dedede who's talking with two figures on a massive screen one being taller than the other and thicker than the other, the shorter one looked a lot more human and wore what looked like a hat, the other looked like a dragon of some type with horns on his head and had what looked like hair and had a round body  
"You know I really don't get what the big deal is, Hyrule is crippled because of the loss of their princess," King Dedede said confused.  
"What about the his piece of his soul you were supposed to collect?" The bigger figure asked.  
"Well... We can focus on the fragments now that Hyrule is too busy looking for Zelda," King Dedede answered  
"You idiot, you were supposed to find it, he will not be pleased," the shorter figure responded in an angry tone.  
"Hey look no one even knows where they're located," King Dedede said trying to talk his way out  
"Besides we couldn't find a spirit fragment in the castle."  
The two figures sat there silent before the big one spoke.  
"Have you tried searching the wastelands?" He asked.  
"I have my troops searching it now, so far they found nothing," King Dedede answered. "well keep looking before they find the princess," the small figure said. "don't worry, they won't find her anytime soon," King Dedede said with a grin on his face

With Impa and the Hyrulian forces who arrive at a massive wall that is seen in the distance  
"Alright stay here, I'll be back with Zelda and Kirby," Impa said before climbing a mountain and runs towards the prison camp, once she was high enough she jumps into the camp before making her way to the prison cells on the other side of the camp, she looks in each cell and finds nothing in them.  
"Where are they?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile Kirby is seen running the course over and over again, he finishes a 7th time and runs over to Meta Knight  
"Alright that's enough for now, Kirby, you have succeeded the 5th time you ran the course," he said seeing Kirby almost out of breath.  
"Can I... Get some rest?" He asked trying to catch his breath  
"Five minutes" Meta Knight answered pointing at a corner where he can rest, he walks over to the corner and sits down.  
"Kid's quite determined, what do you think, sir?" Blade Knight asked.  
"He's the one alright," Meta knight said.  
"It's a matter of how quick we can train him,"  
"How quick? How come sir?" Sword knight asked.  
"It's only a matter of time until they find the fragments of his spirit," Meta knight answered.  
"He has to be ready."

Back with Impa who has just checked the last prison cell for any sign of Zelda and Kirby but doesn't find them anywhere  
"Where are they?" She asked herself before sneaking out of the camp and meets up with the Hyrulian forces.  
"Did you find them?" Link asked before Impa nodded no.  
"Where could they be?" Pit asked himself before a spotlight spots them.  
"We have intruders, all personal to the gate!" The guard said as the main gate opens and a massive army comes out to fight.  
"Looks like we've been caught," Link said pointing at the army charging towards them. "Seems like we don't have a choice, get ready," Impa said drawing her sword.

Back with King Dedede who sees a blinking red light on his dashboard.  
"Hold that thought, looks like we have an intruder," he said before looking on screen to see Hyrulian forces fighting his.  
"Looks like they're after the princess,"  
"You need help?" The big figure asked.  
"No I have it under control," he answered before getting on the intercom.  
"Send in Bonkers."

Back with Impa, Link, Pit and the Hyrulian forces who are fighting off the small army from the prison camp, Pit shoots arrows at the enemy while Link and Impa charge into the fight taking down enemies one by one helping the Hyrulian forces  
"Link, see if you can get up there and destroy those catapults," Impa said pointing at catapults on top of the mountain being loaded with bombs.  
"I'm on it," Link said running towards the mountain side and starts climbing it when Impa spots a massive purple gorilla like creature wearing blue pants and had sky blue feet running towards him, his name was bonkers and he wielded a giant hammer. Bonkers pulls out a coconut and throws it at Link and then explodes on impact knocking Link out, Impa runs over to him to see that he's still alive but badly bruised. "take it easy, Link," she said before drawing her sword as Bonkers stands in front of her ready for a fight.  
"Picked a bad day to fight a member of the Sheikah."  
"What do we do about the catapults?" A soldier asked.  
"Leave them to me," Pit said before flying up to the catapults and shoots each one of them with his bow while Bonkers tries to smash Impa with his hammer but she dodges every attack and blocks the hammer with her sword and kicks him in the leg before slicing the hammer in half, Bonkers throws a coconut at her but she gets out of the way in time as he grabs another hammer that a soldier gives him and tries to smash her, but she gets out of the way again.

Meanwhile Kirby is seen trying to balance himself on a rope  
"Is this really necessary, sir?" Kirby asked.  
"Every warrior needs to be alert no matter what," Meta Knight answered.  
"Sword Knight are you in position?"  
"Yes sir," Sword Knight answered."  
"hit it," Meta Knight said as Sword Knight activates a machine that shoots darts at Kirby, one of the darts hits a tree next to Kirby.  
"He's trying to kill me," he said in fear before seeing more darts coming at him. Kirby dodges each one of them but loses his balance and falls off the rope.  
"We have a long way to go," Blade Knight said.

Back with Impa who gets knocked down by Bonkers and when walks towards her readying his hammer when Pit aims at him with his bow and shoots him before taking the bow apart and it turns into two blades. Pit goes down to fight Bonkers while King Dedede watches him  
"That angel's gonna wipe the floor with Bonkers unless I do something, maybe two of my new heavy knights should make things even," he said before pressing a button, back with Pit who knocks Bonkers down and holds his swords up to his neck  
"Where's King Dedede?" He asked before two gigantic knights with red and grey armor appeared with gigantic swords in their hand.  
"These are new," Pit said looking at the heavy knights.  
"I'll take care of these things, you focus on the giant gorilla," Impa said readying her sword while Link gets up and sees Impa and Pit fighting the three monsters so he draws his sword and charges at the monsters and slices Bonkers' hammer in half before engaging in a massive sword fight with one of the heavy Knights.  
"Good to see you back in action, Link," Pit said not noticing Bonkers getting up.  
"I'm not that easy to take down," Link said glimpsing over at Pit for a second before paying attention to the fight.  
"I'd figure," Pit said before turning around to see bonkers right in front of him.  
"Oh boy" Bonkers tries to punch him but Pit ducks and kicks him in the face before grabbing him, flying high up in the air and throws him very far away before coming back down to assist Impa and Link and with their combined efforts destroy the heavy Knights, after the battle a coconut bomb is dropped by Bonkers before being lifted high into the air goes off and uncovers something in the ground  
"What was that?" Impa asked before a dark red glowing orb with a yellow glowing center appears from the hole and falls into one of King Dedede's soldiers hands  
"I can't believe it, we found it" the soldier said turning around to everyone else.  
"Oh no no no no no no!" Impa shouted realizing what it was.  
"What is it?" Pit asked.  
"That's a spirit fragment" Impa answered.  
"One of the four fragments of his spirit."  
Impa charged at the solder but gets stopped by an unknown force, she looks to see a dark double of Link standing there while King Dedede watches on screen in excitement.  
"YES! We found it! Oh this is a great day, pull all forces out and come on home," he said before his soldiers pulled out while the dark link held off Impa, Link and Pit before disappearing after the forces were far enough then Impa runs after them only to get knocked back by a bunch of explosions that destroy a bridge in front of him.  
"So that's what it was all about, they attacked us just for that spirit fragment," Impa said before punching the ground in rage.

later with King Dedede who is holding the spirit fragment in his hands  
"Good job, King Dedede, you found one" the big figure said before chuckling a little while the small figure started laughing before speaking.  
"I guess attacking Hyrule was a waste of time" he said.  
"I wouldn't call it a waste of time" they all heard a voice say as they look around. "who's there?" The big figure demanded an answer.  
"Hm it's me, I'm able to speak now that I have been released from one of my four prisons but I can't speak long" the fragment said.  
"Where do we find the next fragment?" The small figure asked.  
"My next fragment is located in the great forest, go there and find the next spirit fragment" the spirit fragment explained before it stops speaking.  
"But where?" King Dedede asked but doesn't receive an answer  
"He must need to recover first and all knows how long that'll take" the bigger figure said.  
"What matters is that we need to locate the next spirit fragment as soon as possible."

Kirby dodged dart after dart but each time he successfully dodged all of them he falls off the rope.  
"You need to focus very closely if you want to pass this course," Meta Knight said before pointing at the way up to the rope signaling him to try again, he sighs and goes back on the rope and gets into position while Blade Knight speaks to Meta Knight. "what is he talking about?" Kirby asked himself.  
"I see, it was only a matter of time before they found it," Meta Knight said before the machine starts up.  
"Here goes nothing," Kirby said before darts starts shooting at him, instead of dodging them, he punches and kicks them out of the sky and manages to keep his balance, Meta Knight starts clapping.  
"Good job, kid, test two complete," he said.  
"What's next?" Kirby asked.  
"You rest and then we see how good you are at using the environment to your advantage," Meta Knight answered before walking over to the camp site.  
"I need to find Zelda," Kirby said. Later, he is seen moving from cover to cover in the forest trying to avoid getting caught and reaches a flag on the other side before running back to where he started.  
"Very good," Meta Knight said, soon after several courses and tests, Kirby was done and nearly out of breath  
"You did good but I've seen better, however you've passed all the tests and you are ready for one final test" Meta Knight said.  
"What... Might that... Be...?" Kirby asked.  
"You will face me in battle, if you succeed, you'll be good to go, if you don't succeed, then you will have to run every course and test all over again," Meta Knight explained. "Is that understood?" He asked as Kirby stood there for a minute or so silently before responding.  
"Understood," He said.


	5. Chapter 4

"During the battle of the wastelands, a fragment of the demon king's spirit was uncovered and had revealed that the second spirit fragment was in the great forest, Impa tried to stop them but was powerless against the dark link that appeared, meanwhile Kirby successfully completed all the tests before him and had one test left, he had to face Meta Knight, if it meant finding a way back to Hyrule and helping find Zelda, Kirby knew he had to pass this particular test or do every other test all over again. Even though the spirit fragment was released finding the princess was still top priority."

Kirby stood there facing Meta Knight who was standing on the other side of the arena  
"Are you ready?" Meta Knight asked.  
"Yes," Kirby answered as meta knight draws his sword.  
"Okay then, don't hold back," he said before Sword Knight uses a blow horn signaling that the test has began. Meta Knight and Kirby dash at each other when Meta Knight tries to slash him but he jumps up before the sword could touch him and impacts the ground with a kick, Meta knight gets out of the way in time.  
"I see your remembering what I taught you, very good, don't forget about it, it'll help you," he said hovering in the air with the help of his wings before dashing down at him and stabs the ground that causes a shockwave which almost knocks Kirby over.  
"Man that was close," Blade Knight said covering his face from the shockwave that hit him a second ago, Meta Knight looks around for Kirby since he ran off when out of nowhere he gets kicked in the back of the head by him, he turns around to face him.  
"Ambushing your opponent? Very clever," Meta Knight said impressed.  
"But it's gonna take more than that to bring me down."  
Kirby stands there a bit frustrated but was paying attention to what his opponent was doing as he takes his cape and covers himself up with it causing everything to go dark, then Kirby had a flashback from a previous training course when everything was dark, so he closes his eyes and listens very carefully before opening his eyes and kicks Meta Knight in the face and then delivers a bunch of punches before kicking Meta Knight down, then Blade Knight and Sword Knight starts clapping their hands.  
"Well done, Kirby, but things are just warming up," Blade Knight said.  
Meta Knight gets up before Sword Knight uses the blow horn again signaling that the second round has started, this time meta knight flies up into the trees, Kirby inhales as much air as possible and follows him up into the trees and looks around for him, then Meta Knight cuts the tree branch but Kirby jumps onto another branch and then another as Meta Knight keeps cutting them down, Kirby then sees something and starts jumping towards it with Meta Knight following him, he eventually reaches the object and sees that it was a sword, with Meta Knight not too far behind him he uses his suck ability and swallows it and then the same light from earlier consumes him and disappears revealing him wearing a hat similar to Link's except it had a small ball at the tip and wielded a sword then stops meta knight with it before he can cut the next tree branch.  
"I see you found the sword, let's see how good you are at using it," he said backing off a bit before charging at Kirby.  
"Gee, sure hate to be in the way of that" Sword Knight said.  
"I wonder what would happen if he devoured Meta Knight?" He asked before Sword knight looks at him weirdly.  
"What?" He asked.  
Meta Knight dodges a couple of attacks from Kirby before both of their swords clash and struggle to overcome each other's strength, eventually Kirby pushes Meta Knight back and eventually wins the struggle forcing Meta Knight to step back before flying up in the air, Kirby suddenly cuts off one of Meta Knight's wing causing him to fall but is saved by Kirby.  
"Kirby, pull me up," he said before Kirby did as he asked.  
"Okay one last round."  
Kirby and Meta Knight came back to where round 1 started before he took him to a extremely long rope with one on above it and one below. Meta Knight and Kirby get on the middle of the rope before Sword Knight uses the blow horn one last time starting the last round. Kirby runs for the tree and climbs up to the to the rope above and then transforms into a giant block and falls onto the middle rope trying to crush Meta Knight but he kicks the store out of bounds, Kirby turns back and flies back to the rope  
"That Kirby is capable of more than I thought," Sword Knight said.  
"I thought he needed to swallow some kind of stone creature of some sort to turn into stone like that," Blade Knight said.  
Kirby dodges an attack by jumping down to the rope below but almost loses his balance as Meta Knight jumps down to attack, both of their swords clash a couple of times before they end up in a struggle to overcome each other's strength again, Kirby gets and idea and pushes Meta Knight back before cutting the rope causing Meta Knight to fall to the rope below before Kirby swings on the rope and kicks him out of the area and jumps back onto the rope below without any trouble. Meta Knight climbs onto a branch and looks at Kirby before nodding his head.  
"Looks like Kirby won," Sword Knight said.  
"That's just a matter of what Meta Knight thinks," Blade Knight said as Meta Knight nods his head signaling that Kirby has won, later Meta Knight is seen walking through the forest with Kirby and stops.  
"This path should take you straight back to Hyrule, good luck, hope you find the princess," he said before disappearing into thin air, Kirby looks at the path and then follows it.

Meanwhile Impa, Link and Pit are seen discussing the spirit fragment  
"I'm telling you the princess is more important right now," Link said protesting.  
"Aren't you at least a bit concerned that the demon king might be coming back?" Impa asked.  
"I am but right now I think finding the princess is more important," Link answered.  
"I say we find Kirby first, with two groups we can find both Zelda and the demon king's spirit fragments," Pit suggested.  
"Good idea but the problem is, he vanished somewhere in the castle, so he could be anywhere" Impa pointed out, they all sat there trying to figure out what might have happened to Kirby when Meta Knight comes out of nowhere causing them to go into defensive mode.  
"What do you want?" Link asked.  
"I want to let you know, I took Kirby," Meta Knight said.  
"Why?" Pit asked.  
"To train him for his return," Meta Knight answered.  
"As we've seen they found one fragment of his spirit so far, it's only a matter of time before they find the other three, I'm afraid that there's no way we can stop his return," he continued to explain.  
"Says you," Impa said.  
"If you want to find the princess, you'll need to search far and wide, she isn't captured, but she is out there," Meta Knight said.

Back with Kirby who continuing down the path in the forest and a while later hears a noise in the forest, he looks around to find the source of them moves out of the way when he sees an arrow coming right at him, then a dark clone of him and Link appears  
"What the?" Kirby said not too sure what to do, the two dark clones get closer while the dark Link draws his sword before attacking him, but Kirby kicks the dark Link across the face causing him to turn his head but turns it back like the attack was nothing, Kirby stood there shocked and stood back a few feet not too sure what to do as the dark clones got closer, Kirby took a risk and went on the attack delivering punches and kicks to both of the dark clones they step back a few feet but shake it off before getting closer, the Kirby clone lashes at him with a couple of punches which he dodges and punches him back a couple of times before kicking him back, the clone gets up and walks towards him, ignoring the punches and kicks that Kirby continued to deliver before kicking him in the face knocking him over and then stands over him along with the Link clone but then something gets their attention as they look around to see something huge in the trees and goes after the giant creature instead of Kirby, a huge struggle is heard in the trees followed by the two dark clones falling from the trees and then dissolves into ashes and blows away in the wind, Kirby looks around to see what might have defeated them when a giant brown gorilla with a red bow tie that has the letters D and K appears and looks at Kirby before walking around him and walks off while Kirby was watching and just continues down the path like nothing happened, meanwhile the giant gorilla known as Donkey Kong joins up with a monkey wearing a red shirt with a yellow star on it and a red hat, the monkey's name was Diddy Kong and was Donkey Kong's partner, the two were moving across the forest mining their own business when Donkey Kong had to take care of the two dark clones that were attacking Kirby, but now that they were taken care of they went back to their own business until something gets Diddy Kong's attention and pulls on Donkey Kong's arm and points at a meadow where they see King Dedede's soldiers marching across the meadow, they point at the convoy before moving out  
"Let's keep it going people, the spirit fragment should be close" the captain of the large search team said as everyone else is seen marching right behind him, when he hears a noise, they all look to see Donkey Kong charging at them.  
"Look out!"  
Everyone tries to move quickly as Donkey Kong bashes into the search team taking out several soldiers in the process and then proceeds to punch the captain sending him flying and then he smashes into a tree nearby knocking him out, multiple soldiers surround him but he does a spin attack knocking the soldiers back before smashing one of the soldiers and kicking him away, then one of them grabs him with a rope  
"We're not letting you get away with all of that, buddy, you're coming with us," the soldier said before getting tossed when Donkey Kong grabs the rope and spins it a couple of times, he then rips the rope off his arm before kicking a soldier that tries to sneak up on him while Diddy Kong pulls out two wooden pistols called peanut guns and starts shooting peanuts at several soldiers surrounding him then does a flip while shooting a few more.  
"Your majesty, the search for the second spirit fragment is a failure, we've been stopped by a giant brown gorilla and his monkey partner, we're being forced to retreat," a soldier said on the communicator  
"How could you let a smelly gorilla stop you?! You know what, I'm sending King Didongo over to deal with this," King Dedede said over the radio.  
"Hello, Bowser, bring in the bomb-ombs."  
The soldiers start retreating, afterwards Donkey Kong gives Diddy Kong a high five as two figures show up, one a short man with a mustache, a red hat and shirt with blue overalls and brown shoes, his name was Mario and the figure wearing the same clothes and same blue overall but with green shirt and hat was his brother Luigi.  
"What's going on here?" Mario asked before a large tremor gets their attention and then a large yellow lizard called a dodongo appears and roars at them as several small black orb shaped objects with orange feet and a fuse on their head called bomb-ombs appears and marches towards them.  
"What is that?" Luigi asked.  
"Whatever it is, I have a feeling Bowser has something to do with it," Mario said readying for a fight as the didongo breathes fire into the air before Donkey Kong charges at it and punches it in the head, the attack is useless and it whacks him into a tree.  
"Luigi, we might have a problem," Mario pointed out.  
"I think your right, Mario, we should run," Luigi suggested.  
"No, we shouldn't, if we can throw those bomb-ombs at him we might have a chance," Mario explained before grabbing a bomb-omb and throwing it at the dodongo, it explodes on impact but does nothing, then Diddy Kong starts shooting at it with his peanut guns but it has no effect, then Luigi sees the dodongo opens its mouth and throws a bomb-omb in his mouth and he swallows it, the bomb-omb explodes causing the dodongo to fall over.  
"Quickly, attack it," Luigi said pointing at the belly as Diddy Kong starts shooting it with his peanut guns while Mario and Luigi throws fireballs at it and with the combined firepower manage to destroy the dodongo it burns up and turns to ashes, they all start jumping in joy as a Donkey Kong gets up and walks over to them and gives them a thumbs up.

Back with Kirby who is running down the path since he's been down it before, he finally reaches the end of the forest and finds himself in Hyrule field once again but finds creatures shaped like a mushroom and had a brown color and had another half of their body that was light brown, they were called goombas and they infested the entire field before seeing Kirby and charging at him, but Kirby thinks fast and starts fighting his way through them they get jumped on and poof into dust the second they are jumped on and some are punched and kicked and are sent flying. Kirby goes through at least a couple waves of goombas before they start getting bigger and bigger which starts to overwhelm him but didn't give up just yet, he knew the only way to Hyrule castle was through these goombas so he started fighting even harder and soon started clearing the field of them and eventually sees one that's bigger than all the other ones wearing a crown, he jumps up and punches it between the eyes knocking it down before flying up several feet above it and then turning into stone and falling onto it, the force causes it to explode before he turns back and runs towards the castle.  
"Link, Impa, Pit, I'm back," he said running through the castle doors but doesn't see anyone, then a light appears blinding Kirby for a few seconds, he looks to see a tall male standing there in a king like outfit looking down at him.  
"Don't be afraid, Kirby, I am here to help," he said.  
"Who are you?" Kirby asked.  
"I was once the king of Hyrule," he answered.  
"So your Zelda's father," he said.  
"Yes, i ruled these lands before and during the beginning of the smash universe, I imprisoned the demon king and brought peace to this universe, but at the cost of my own life, I have since then watched over this kingdom in the form of a spirit, but now I'm afraid the kingdom is in danger," he explained.  
"How come?" Kirby asked.  
"I'm sure Meta Knight has already told you," he said as Kirby started thinking.  
"The demon king," he said causing the king of Hyrule to nod his head.  
"They already found one of his spirit fragments," he explained.  
"How do we prevent his return?" Kirby asked.  
"Go to the great forest and stop king Dedede's men from finding the second one," he continued to explain.  
"What about Zelda?" He asked him.  
"In time you'll find my daughter, but right now the demon king must not return," he answered.  
"I understand," Kirby said before running off.  
"Remember if the demon king does return, use the triforce to defeat him!" He shouted before vanishing.

Meanwhile, Impa, Link, and Pit looking at King Dedede's castle in the distance.  
"There it is, all we need to do get in there and capture him," Impa said.  
"Hopefully he'll tell us where Zelda is," Pit said.  
"But how we're gonna do that without alerting everyone?" Link asked.  
"We'll have to think of something," Impa said before looking around at the area but sees nothing.  
"Looks like we're out of luck, there's no way but straight through,"  
"That's not good, I could easily fly in and take everyone out one by one, but I'd have to be extremely fast and I'm not that good at that," Pit said.  
"Looks like we're stuck in a tricky situation, we can't just wait until nightfall," Link said.  
"Link's right, all knows what King Dedede could be doing right now, we're gonna have to get in the hard way and fly in," Impa said before Pit nods his head before picking her up and flies into the castle courtyard without getting seen and drops her off.  
"I'll scout the area and find out where King Dedede is," Pit said before flying off, Impa moves through the courtyard and finds a way in, she enters the castle and sneaks through the hall hoping to find the throne room, she hides from the guards that pass by every now and then, meanwhile, pit flies low to avoid detection and searches the castle for anything that looks like a throne room but doesn't have any luck.  
"Looks like the throne room must be deeper in the castle."

Back with Impa who looks around the corner to see heavily armed guards standing in front of a door  
"There you are," she said before thinking of a way to take care of the guards, she then rushes over and knocks the guards into one another knocking them out before entering to find that it was King Dedede's bedroom, she sees Pit outside the window and goes over to talk to him.  
"Any luck?" Pit asked.  
"No, this is just his bedroom, I'm gonna search one last area before calling it off," Impa said.  
"I'll search the dungeon and see if they have Zelda," Pit said before flying off while Impa exits the room and runs down the hallway searching room after room, she takes down a few guards along the way and eventually comes across the throne room, she looks around to see that king Dedede was nowhere to be found.  
"Dang it!" She shouted.  
Back with Pit who infiltrates the dungeon and looks around for Zelda, he frees other prisoners and asked them if they have seen her in there but each prisoner says no before exiting through the small hole in the wall that he made, the guards try to stop them but are powerless against Pit and are beaten down in seconds, after freeing the last prisoner, Pit retreats along with Impa before reinforcements arrive.  
"Did you find him!" he asked.  
"Negative, he isn't home, I assume he after the other three spirit fragments," she answered.  
"Where do you assume he could have gone?" Link asked.  
"Where do you assume the other spirit fragments are?" Pit asked.  
"From what I remember, one is in the great forest," Impa said thinking.  
"Then that's where we're going" Pit said before getting ready to fly off, but gets stopped by Impa.  
"There's a problem though, the only person who knows where all the spirit fragments are is the king of Hyrule," she explained.  
"And he's dead now, darn it," Pit said.  
"So what do we do?" Link asked.  
"We head to the great forest and find King Dedede, if we're lucky, he can intercept him and stop him from finding the other three," Impa continued to explain.  
"Then we better head to the great forest and fast," Pit said.  
"Then let's go," Link said before they all head to the great forest.

Back with Kirby who climbs a tree to get a better view of the forest and after a while he sees something in the distance, he gets down and rushes over to see what it is, he sees king Dedede and a group of his soldiers along with a male in yellow clothing, a yellow hat with a blue W on it, and purple overalls named Wario, Kirby notices Wario carrying something and looks to see that it was a spirit fragment of the demon king.  
"That must be the spirit fragment that the king of Hyrule told me about," Kirby said to himself.  
"So how much further?" Wario asked.  
"My lord," king Dedede said to the spirit fragment.  
"All I can say is that your close," the spirit fragment said.  
"It can talk?" Kirby said in surprise.  
"So you found this one underground in the wastelands, where do you assume the next one will be?" Wario asked.  
"I assume it could be hidden in a tree or some kind of a temple," King Dedede answered.  
"Well then why aren't we chopping trees down looking for it?" Wario asked a bit frustrated.  
"The spirit fragment will let us know if we found it," King Dedede answered before they come across a shrine.  
"Do you assume this is what we're looking for?" Wario asked before the spirit fragment starts acting up.  
"Well the spirit fragment's acting up, so this must be it," King Dedede answered before him and Wario start searching the shrine. King Dedede searches the outside of it while Wario searches the inside, they don't find much until Wario moves a fallen pillar revealing something unusual.  
"Hey I found something," he said as King Dedede comes over to take a look and sees that it was three triangles forming a bigger triangle, this was known as the triforce, one triangle stood out from the rest of them.  
"That's the triforce, and this one standing out must be the triforce of power, this definitely indicates it's here," King Dedede explained.  
"So where's the spirit fragment?" Wario asked looking around as King Dedede examines the triforce on the wall before pushing the triangle standing out causing it to go into the wall, the the floor of the shrine opens up as a giant casket emerges all chained up.  
"Okay let's get it open," King Dedede ordered as two soldiers come up with chain cutters and starts cutting the chains.  
"Good that should do it."  
The soldiers back away as Wario and King Dedede open up the casket, and then another spirit fragment emerges from it.  
"Yes! This leaves two more to find," Wario said in excitement as he grabs the spirit fragment when suddenly Kirby attacks King Dedede's soldiers and makes short work of them.  
"Get the spirit fragment out of here, I'll take care of this," Wario said before King Dedede takes the spirit fragments and runs off, Kirby tries to run after him but is stopped by Wario.  
"Not so fast, little fella," he said as him and Kirby get ready for a fight, they both charge at each other before Kirby kicks Wario across the head and punches him in the gut, Wario steps back holding his gut before coming back at him with a couple of punches, all except one miss and send Kirby flying into the wall of the shrine, he gets up with only scratches and runs back at Wario before punching him a couple of times before Wario does the same thing only Kirby dodges all of them before knocking him off his feet and then delivers multiple punches to the face before he pushes him off and gets up,. Kirby rushes to the outside of the shrine, swings off a pillar and kicks Wario in the face causing him to tumble backwards and falls into the hole that the large casket goes back into.  
"Why you," Wario says in anger trying to climb out but the floor shuts on him and he starts banging on it trying to get out.  
"Let me out! Let me out right now! I swear if I ever get out of here I'll turn you into a pink pancake!" He shouted as Kirby walks away in the direction King Dedede was heading in.  
"This isn't over, you pink lump!"  
Kirby looks everywhere for King Dedede but only finds more troops that he quickly disposes of and then eventually comes across three dark clones, one of himself, one of Link and one of Impa.  
"Oh no" Kirby said as the dark clones walk towards him, the dark Link and Impa draw their swords while the dark Kirby goes into a fighting position. Kirby attacks first by going for his dark clone and throws several punches and kicks but is stopped by the dark Link who grabs and holds him so Impa could attack, but he breaks free and kicks dark Link across the face, but the dark Link looks back at him like nothing happened, this doesn't surprise Kirby though since he's fought two other dark clones before, the dark Impa swings her sword at him but he dodges it as her sword hits a tree and gets stuck in it, while she struggles to get it out. Kirby starts attacking her and eventually knocks her over while punching or kicking the other two dark clones in the process to make sure they don't get in the way, the sword stuck in the tree de materializes and re materializes in her hand.  
"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Kirby asked before the dark Impa starts swinging her sword again, Kirby dodges the attacks before he is attacked by dark Kirby who punches him in the back before dark Impa almost gets Kirby with her sword, luckily he rolls out of the way in time before it could hit him, he then gets up and whacks his dark clone into a tree and then tosses dark Impa into dark Link before attacking his dark clone, dark Kirby eventually dissolves into ashes  
"I, I did it," he said happily before turning his attention towards the dark Link and dark Impa who reshape themselves before facing Kirby, and then music is heard, they all look to see a figure playing a harp, the figure wore mostly blue and had a scarf covering the entire face with a few strands of hair sticking out, on the figure's chest was a red eye symbol, the figure's name was Sheik, Sheik jumped down and attacked the two dark clones.  
"Who are you?" Kirby asked.  
"My name is not important right now, I'll tell you later" Sheik answered before the two dark clones got up  
"How do you beat these things?" Kirby asked  
"Hit them with enough damage and they should dissolve into ashes, they may be tough but they're not invincible," Sheik answered before they both charged at the dark clones and attacks them. Kirby focuses on the dark Link while Sheik focuses on the dark Impa as she throws several attacks but Sheik dodges them and tosses several throwing knives at her which stops her dead in her tracks and then Sheik grabs her with a whip, pulls her over and kicks her across the face, she looks back at Sheik like it was working and pulls out the throwing knives before she tries to stab Sheik. Sheik however kicks her in the kneecap and then breaks her neck causing her to dissolve into ashes. Meanwhile, Kirby and dark Link jump from tree branch to tree branch trying to catch each other. Dark Link grabs a branch or two and throws it at Kirby, but he dodges it and jumps over to attack him every now and then, he repeats the same process a couple of times before grabbing dark Link and falling to the ground below, Kirby thinks quick and turns him and the dark Link around so dark Link was below him facing the ground just seconds before they hit it, Kirby landed safely on top of Dark Link softening the impact he looks back to see dark Link get up and try to run away  
"Don't let him get away" Sheik said before Kirby runs after it, grabs him by the foot and tosses him at a tree, the dark Link the ground and dissolves into ashes  
"Good work, you certainly do have potential for a youngling" Sheik complemented  
"Who are you?" Kirby asked  
"My name is Sheik, I've been watching you since the disappearance of Zelda" Sheik answered  
"Zelda?! You know where she is?" Kirby asked  
"Yes, you'll reunite with her soon, but now is not the best time" Sheik answered  
"Okay" Kirby said  
"So what are you doing out here?" Sheik asked  
"Trying to stop king Dedede and his allies from uniting the spirit fragments, I trapped one of his allies in the shrine where the second spirit fragment was, but now king Dedede's got both of them and could be on his way to the third" Kirby explained to Sheik  
"I saw that, you've done good so far but this is only the beginning, things will get harder, you'll have to train with me, your training with Meta Knight has helped you so far but there are threats out there that you are not quite ready for" Sheik explained  
"So where do we go?" Kirby asked when they suddenly hear a twig crack, they both look to see Wario looking at him with anger  
"I knew I'd get out of there soon enough" he said


	6. Chapter 5

After finally getting back to Hyrule, Kirby found no one there but the spirit of the King of Hyrule who warned him of the return of the demon king. With conflict heating up, Kirby and his unknown ally Sheik must find king Dedede before he finds the two remaining spirit fragments. However Sheik has plans to train Kirby before anything else.

Wario walked towards Kirby and Sheik.  
"Now where were we?" Wario asked.  
"How did he get out?" Sheik asked.  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is that your pink friend is finished, and so are you," Wario answered walking closer to Kirby and Sheik.  
"I'd back off if I were you," Sheik warned Wario.  
"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" Wario asked Sheik.  
"This is a member Sheikah tribe you're talking to" Sheik answered.  
"So what? To me you're just another threat that's getting in our way" Wario said to them before Kirby tried to kick him, but Wario grabbed his foot and tosses him at a tree before Sheik whacked him with a whip of some sort which caused him to hold his face in pain while he ran over to Kirby to check on him.  
"Kirby, are you okay?" Sheik asked as Kirby got up slowly.  
"I'm okay" Kirby answered as he looked at Wario and saw a fresh scar on his face from the whip.

"what happened to him?"  
"I used my whip on him, that's just gonna make him even more angry though" Sheik explained.  
"We don't have much time, we need to finish him and stop King Dedede" Kirby said before him and Sheik ran towards Wario to attack him together. Kirby threw several punches that hit him in the gut and face while Sheik hit him in the back several times before they both attempted to punch him in the head. Wario got out of the way which caused them to hit each other's fists. Kirby and Sheik looked to see Wario who stood next to them.  
"You're really powerful for someone who's sticking his nose in other people's business, but you don't seem to understand why we're doing this," Wario explained.  
"Then why? Why are you trying to summon the demon king?" Kirby asked.  
"You see during the time of his invasion before he was defeated he chose the three of us to take his place in case he was ever defeated. This was an honor we couldn't refuse, so we took it before he went to change the tide of battle where he met his demise, after that we were left with little hope of ever rising up as the superior rulers of the smash universe thanks to your efforts to cripple us. But then when we heard that his spirit was split into four fragments, King Dedede had the brilliant idea of uniting them and bring our master back. To make sure that Hyrule and it's allies doesn't get any funny ideas King Dedede attacked it, and now with the princess missing and you guys focused on finding her, we can finally summon the demon king without any problems," Wario explained.

"But you don't understand, the demon king is just using you," Sheik warned.

"Using us? Please, the demon king promised us that we would be rewarded, I don't think the demon king would ever use us like that," Wario said not believing a word Sheik said.

"Then I'm afraid you'll perish along with King Dedede," Sheik said angering Wario.

"Never! The demon king would never do such things to us! it's you that'll perish!" he shouted in anger. A few minutes earlier with Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong who arrived at a castle seen in the distance, this was part of the mushroom kingdom ran by a princess named Peach.

"We finally made it," Mario said before they walked towards the castle and went inside, once inside they see that the place was empty.

"Something's not right here," Luigi said realizing that something was wrong, they make their way up to where the princess was and saw a big character standing in front of the window.

"I must say, Mario, it's good to see you" the figure said before turning around revealing himself to be a giant lizard with a turtle shell with spikes and stood as big as Donkey Kong, his name was Bowser.

"Bowser!" Mario and Luigi shouted surprised.

"Why do you look surprised? You should expect this by now," Bowser said before Goombas and small turtles called koopa troopas walk in ambushing them.

"Where is she?" Mario asked.

"Oh don't worry, Mario" a kid's voice said as mario looks over to see a smaller version of bowser in a unusual hovercraft, his name was Bowser Jr.

"She is safe along with those pathetic toads of yours" Bowser Jr. said as the Goombas and Koopa troopas marched closer.

"It's too bad your not on friendly terms with Hyrule, they would have been able to stop us, but only temporarily," Bowser said before Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong start beating up Goombas and Koopa troopas, some flew out the window while others poof into dust after getting smashed by Donkey Kong, the Koopa troopas poof into dust also but leave their shells behind for Mario, Luigi and Diddy Kong to use to their advantage. A massive flying old fashioned sailing ship appears outside and then Bowser and Bowser Jr. jumps aboard before looking back to see the four still busy with the small army. Bowser laughs maniacally as the ship flies away, but Mario notices and tries to jump aboard but by the time he reaches the window, it was too far.

"No!" Mario shouted before slamming his fist on the wall.

"Not again," Luigi said as they watch the ship fly away, then Donkey Kong gets an idea and signals the other three to follow him. Back with Kirby and Sheik who are still facing Wario.

"Since I'm in a hurry, I'll show you one last trick that I have up my sleeve," Wario said making Kirby curious.

"Trick? What might that be?" Kirby asked.

"I'll show you," Wario said before doing an egyptian pose and starts spinning as a light consumes him, then the light vanished revealing Wario in a pink costume with a purple cape and mask, this was called Wario-man.

"Kirby I want you to stay back, I'll handle this," Sheik said before approaching Wario-man and gets ready to fight.

"Go on, try to attack me," Wario-man said signaling Sheik to come at him. Sheik tries to kick him across the face but Wario-man grabs his foot and tosses him at a tree, but Sheik gets up like the attack was nothing and engages Wario-man with a barrage of attacks that do not work. Wario-man then throws several punches that Sheik dodges before throwing several throwing knives at him that he dodges.

"Impressive," Wario-man said before punching Sheik across the face, Wario-man then grabs Sheik by the neck and holds him a couple feet above the ground, but then a shadow appears over them both, Wario-man looks up to see an object falling towards him, so he tosses Sheik at a tree and jumps out of the way in time as the object hits the ground with great force revealing it to be kirby as a massive stone, then he changes back and looks at Wario-man.

"Kirby? I thought I told you to stay back," Sheik said.

"It looked like you needed help," Kirby pointed out.

"I do but I don't want you getting hurt right now," Sheik said.

"Look even though I'm a kid I can handle myself," Kirby said before punching Wario-man several times and then kicking him into a tree, Wario-man comes back with several punches that Kirby dodges and then kicks Wario-man again and then grabs him by the neck.

"Where's King Dedede?" Kirby asked.

"Fine, you'll find him in the wastelands, from there you're on your own," Wario-man said before changing back to Wario when suddenly an unknown force stuns him and then he falls over knocked out revealing Sheik behind him with his hand in a chopping position.

"What did you do to him?" Kirby asked.

"Don't worry, he's just knocked out," Sheik said before he put Wario in front of a tree.

"With that out of the way, we can focus on your training, come on," Sheik said before he signaled Kirby to follow him which he did. Later they stopped in an open field.

"Well, here we are," Sheik said.

"So what kind of training am I in for?" Kirby asked.

"I'll explain," Sheik said. Nearby Meta Knight watches Sheik and Kirby with a pair of binoculars.

"How's the situation looking?" Blade Knight asked.

"Looks like they're just talking, so for now we wait," Meta Knight said before he climbed down to join Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"So what do you think about this Sheik character?" Sword Knight asked

"I find it suspicious that he just randomly appeared when the princess of Hyrule disappeared, but he does have his work cut out for him" Meta Knight answered. Back with Sheik and Kirby as Sheik got done explaining what Kirby will be doing.

"And if you don't succeed the first time, try again," Sheik said before Kirby nodded his head.

"Okay, let's get started."

Kirby and Sheik looked at one another for quite some time before Sheik threw several throwing knives at Kirby, but he immediately jumps out of the way and goes at Sheik with a barrage of attacks that he dodges before trying to hit kirby with his whip, but kirby dodges the attacks and grabs the whip. Realizing what Kirby's up to, Sheik let's go of the whip just in time and charges at Kirby. Meanwhile King Dedede is seen cleaning his castle along with his servants.

"They must have thought I was home or something," King Dedede pointed out.

"They were also looking for the princess, our dungeon is in ruins," one of the guards explained before King Dedede gets a call, he rushes over to his throne and sees that it was Bowser.

"I heard that you found two of his spirit fragments, congrats," Bowser said.

"It was no problem, but Hyrule just vandalized my castle, so I'm in a bit of a mess," King Dedede said.

"Sorry to hear that," Bowser said.

"It's no big deal, other than the fact that they released every single prisoner, they couldn't find anything," King Dedede explained.

"I also heard that Wario has been badly hurt, my medics are taking care of him right now, he said that he was taken down by a member of the Sheikah tribe and a ball shaped pink creature named Kirby," Bowser explained shocking King Dedede.

"That pink lump has an ally now?" he asked.

"You know this creature?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah I know him, before the smash universe he had been a thorn in my side, foiling each of my plans to rule dreamland with an iron fist," King Dedede explained.

"Should I be concerned about him?" Bowser asked.

"Since you don't have any of the spirit fragments I think you're covered, but keep your guard up just in case," King Dedede continued to explain.

"Well I'll keep my eyes peeled in case this Kirby character does decide to pay me a visit, but I have to go," Bowser said before ending the transmission and walks over to a female human in a pink dress with a princess crown, and had blond hair. Her name was peach and was princess of the mushroom kingdom, she was in a cage waiting and hoping that Mario would show up

"Hope all you want princess, once we unite the spirit fragments, not even Mario will be able to stop us," Bowser explained before laughing again. Back with Kirby and Sheik who continued training for quite some time.

"That's enough for now, It's getting late," Sheik pointed out.

"Okay, but what about King Dedede?" Kirby asked.

"He'll have to wait until morning, even a warrior like you needs rest," Sheik answered while Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight leave and make their way towards a small camp not far from where they were.

"We'll rest for tonight, in the morning we'll raid one of Bowser's bases for info on where the third spirit fragment might be," Meta Knight explained.

"And Kirby?" Blade Knight asked.

"Kirby's seems to be in good hands for the time being, but we'll check up on him some time tomorrow afternoon," Meta Knight answered before the three settled in for some rest. Meanwhile Link, Impa and Pit are seen making their way through the forest looking for anything that could lead to a sign of the spirit fragment.

"How will we know what the location looks like?" Pit asked.

"It could be anything, the King of Hyrule was a very wise guy before he died, so I'm not so sure if…" Impa said before she stopped talking and noticed a shrine up ahead, so her, Link and Pit rushed over to it and saw an open casket inside a door in the floor that looked like it was broken open.

"Looks like someone beat us to it," Link pointed out while Impa took a look at the hole in the floor.

"It must have taken a lot of strength to break free from this," She said before hearing noise in the distance, the three got ready for a fight before the figures in the distance came into the light revealing themselves to be Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and a green dinosaur with red bumps on its back and red boots named Yoshi

"Mario? What are you doing here?" Impa asked still in a fighting position.

"Look I know we're not on good terms but we need your help," Mario answered, Impa could tell that he wasn't lying so she eased up.

"So why are you wanting our help," Link asked.

"The princess has been captured by Bowser again," Luigi answered

"And that's their concern how?" Pit asked.

"Look we wouldn't come to you for help but we were unprepared this time and Bowser had some outside help from an unknown individual," Mario explained.

"Is this help by any chance from King Dedede?" Impa asked. The next morning, Kirby was woken up by Sheik.

"What is it?" Kirby asked.

"We have company," Sheik answered looking over to a few shadowy figures in the forest, but the figures turned out to be Impa, Link, Pit, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Yoshi who walked into the light.

"Impa, Link, Pit, it's you," Kirby said running over to them.

"Thank the goddess you're safe," Impa said before noticing Sheik.

"Who's this?" Link asked.

"My name is Sheik, and I am here to help," Sheik answered while Kirby looked at Mario and Luigi.

"You're Kirby, right? My name's Mario and this is my brother Luigi," Mario said introducing himself and Luigi.

"Pleased to meet you two, and who are these three?" Kirby asked pointing to Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Yoshi.

"The big one's Donkey Kong, the little one's Diddy Kong and This green one here is Yoshi," Mario said introducing each one while Impa and Sheik talked.

"And that's all you really know so far?" Impa asked before Sheik nodded his head yes.

"Kirby come on over here for a second," Pit said before KIrby and everyone else walked over to see what was going on.

"Alright, here's what's happening, the princess is missing but is not captured, our new friend here says that we'll reunite with her sometime in the future," Impa explained.

"What about King Dedede?" Kirby asked.

"Me, Link and Impa will take care of him, Pit will go with Mario and his crew to take down Bowser," Sheik answered.

"If we're going after King Dedede, I want in," Kirby protested.

"No," was the next thing they heard, they all look to see Meta Knight standing there before he walks over to Kirby.

"As much as I Don't trust this guy, he's right, there's one last thing you have to do," Pit said

"Pit I just can't stand by and…" Kirby said before he was interrupted by Sheik.

"You'll get your chance, Kirby, but right now there's one last thing you need to do," Sheik said before Kirby nodded and listened to Pit.

"You need to go to my homeworld and train with my master," Pit explained.

"You think he's ready to train with a goddess?" Impa asked.

"If he could take on Wario and two dark clones, I'm certain he can survive training with a goddess," Sheik explained before Pit picked up KIrby and started to fly away.

"I'll rejoin you soon, Mario, good luck," Pit said before he flies off into the sky.


	7. Chapter 6 (part 1)

Author's note: so I was originally going to do a big chapter, but I've been having problems so the chapter will be split up into a couple parts.

"After defeating Wario, the mysterious warrior Sheik took kirby for another training session, meanwhile, a monster named Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and fled with the princess of the kingdom named Peach. Later the warriors led by Impa and the warriors lead by Mario had met up with Kirby and Sheik to discuss a plan to save Peach and stop the reunion of the Demon King's spirit fragments, all the warriors including Meta Knight and his partners agreed to form into three groups, Meta Knight and his two partners would get information, Sheik, Impa and Link would go to find King Dedede while Mario and his friends would attack Bowser's kingdom, however, Kirby was sent to Pit's homeworld for one more session of training before he could help with anything."

Pit carrying Kirby flew across the sky and came across a mysterious city set on top of clouds. Kirby looked and saw different temples and shrines in the city. Pit landed and a temple that stuck out from the rest of the city and set Kirby down before walking towards the door, Kirby saw a couple of guards standing at the door and got a bit nervous about how things would go

"Stay here, Kirby," Pit ordered Kirby before walking up to the guards.

"Greetings, Pit, how are things going in the mortal world?" one of the guards asked.

"It's going okay, but we have a problem on our hands, I need to speak to Lady Palutena Immediately," Pit answered before the guard looked at Kirby.

"What about the creature you brought? You know he's not allowed here" the guard pointed out.

"He's a friend, I Brought him here so he could train with her," PIt explained.

"A mortal train with a goddess? You must be desperate down there," the other guard said.

"Not really. We have the situation under control but our friend here needs one more session of training before he can join us in our quest to stop the return of The Demon King, and we thought that…" Pit continued to explain before the guard interrupted.

"The Demon King!? It doesn't sound like you have it under control if the Demon King's involved," the guard said shocked by the mentioning of the Demon King.

"May we pass?" Pit asked.

"I guess we don't have a choice," the guard said before opening the door for Kirby and Pit. Pit walks over to Kirby and signals him to come with him into the temple, as soon as they get inside they walk into a massive room and see a figure standing in front of a wall that showed Impa, Sheik and Link before the image disappears, the figure then turns around to face Kirby and Pit, the figure was a tall female with green hair and wore a white dress, her name was Palutena and she was the goddess of the Skyworld.

"Good to see you again, Pit, and this must be Kirby right?" Palutena asked.

"That's correct, he's here for one last session of training before helping us with stopping the Demon King's return," Pit explained before Palutena knelt down to Kirby's height and took a good look at him.

"If it is true that the Demon King is due to return, then he's going to need to train with a goddess. Pit you can go back to help with stopping his return," Palutena ordered before Pit walked out of the temple and went back to the world below.

"I wish I could help, I feel like I'm useless," Kirby said feeling like they didn't need him.

"Don't feel that way, Kirby, you are much stronger than you think you are. They're just a bit unsure about what you're capable of," Palutena explained making Kirby feel a bit better.

"Do you really think so, miss…?" Kirby said before pausing trying to figure out Palutena's name.

"Palutena, and I don't think, Kirby, I know," Palutena said helping Kirby out before holding out her hand, Kirby took her hand and the two disappeared in a huge flash of light. Meanwhile, Meta Knight Sword Knight and Blade Knight are seen in a tree watching an outpost.

"So what's the plan?" Sword Knight asked.

"We take down the guards one by one and proceed inside, from there we find the person of importance and we interrogate him or her," Meta Knight answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Blade Knight said before the three snuck through the defenses and took down the guards one by one. inside was Bowser Jr. who was talking to his father.

"And remember, that info is between you and me, understood?" Bowser asked.

"Understood, papa," Bowser Jr. answered before Bowser ended the call, then Bowser Jr. went over to the surveillance cameras and saw that some of the guards were missing.

"Must be getting close to lunch," Bowser Jr. said looking at the time before power went out for a quick second before the auxiliary power comes on revealing Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight behind him, Meta Knight rushes over to Bowser Jr. and pins him against the surveillance terminal.

"Who are you?!" Bowser Jr. asked.

"What do you know about the two remaining spirit fragments?" Meta Knight asked holding out his sword.

"And why should I tell you," Bowser Jr. answered before meta knight stabbed his sword into the screen next to him startling him.

"Okay okay, the intel that the demon king gave indicates that the third spirit fragment is located in my father's kingdom and the last one is in Hyrule, that's all I know," Bowser Jr. explained before dark clones of Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight appear behind Meta Knight.

"Sir behind you!" Sword Knight shouted before Meta Knight turned around and blocked the dark clones attacks allowing Bowser Jr. to escape, before he does, he sounds the alarm alerting everyone that's left in the outpost before jumping to his hovercraft and flies away while Meta Knight pushes the dark clones back while Blade Knight rushes to the window.

"Let him go, we have our own issues right now," Meta Knight pointed out before him, Sword Knight and Blade Knight got ready for a fight.

"Any plans, sir?" Blade Knight asked.

"They shouldn't stand a chance against swords, but they'll do whatever it takes to keep themselves from getting hit, remember your training and watch your backs," Meta Knight explained before the three attacked their dark clones but were blocked by their swords. They then engage each other with swords clashing into one another. Guards rushed in to help the dark clones but were quickly defeated thanks to Meta Knight's quick thinking.

"Sir if we don't get rid of these things quickly we're gonna get overrunned," Sword Knight said seeing a small army approaching as he blocked one of dark Sword Knight's attacks while Meta Knight pushed back dark Meta Knight and tries to stab the dark clone, but it gets out of the way in time.

"As much as I hate retreating, we don't have a choice. Sword Knight, Blade Knight, let's get out of here," he said before the three of them jumped out the window and got as far away from the facility as possible while the dark clones watched them before vanishing. Meanwhile Bowser Jr. contacts his father and tells him about his encounter with Meta Knight and his men.

"And did you tell them about the location of the last two spirit fragments?" Bowser asked.

"Both yes and no," Bowser Jr. answered.

"What do you mean?" Bowser asked.

"I lied about where the third spirit fragment was and told them it was in your kingdom, so they're gonna be coming for you," Bowser Jr. explained.

"Sounds like either way we have a problem on our hands," Bowser said.

"I have three dark clones hunting them down if it helps," Bowser Jr. said making Bowser feel a bit better.

"Good, have them find those knights and bring them back to me," Bowser requested.

"It will be done, papa," Bowser Jr. said before turning off the communicator. Back with Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight who are keeping an eye out for their dark clones.

"Any luck on your end?" Meta Knight asked Blade Knight.

"Nothing, I'm thinking we lost them," Blade Knight answered looking around before the dark Sword Knight appears right in front of him.

"Sir! Blade Knight Shouted before Meta Knight turned around to see the three dark clones and gets ready for battle. The three knights charge at their dark clones as they charge at them and their swords clash once again, the struggle lasted for about a minute before Meta Knight and his men were able to push them back before charging at them. Earlier with Kirby and Palutena who appear at a huge yard in the skyworld.

"Where are we?" Kirby asked unsure about where he was.

"We're in the training yard, this is where soldiers come to test their skills. We're here to see just how good you are," Palutena answered before walking several feet away from Kirby.

"So do we have it all to ourselves?" Kirby asked looking around for any soldiers in training.

"For the moment, yes, you ready for your first training session?" Palutena asked as Kirby looked to see several hoops that were set up like a course.

"Is this a warmup?" Kirby asked.

"Yes it is," Palutena answered before Kirby got ready and raced through the course using what Meta Knight taught him, he quickly finished the course under five minutes or so. Palutena was impressed at how quick Kirby got through the course.

"Looks like Meta Knight taught you pretty well," Palutena pointed out.

"Thanks, not only did he teach me to be quick on my toes but also…" Kirby explained before Palutena stopped him.

"No need to explain, Kirby," she said with a smile on her face before several practice dummies appear, "Once you're done with this training session, we can begin."

Kirby did not know what Palutena meant, but he knew one thing, there was no time to waste, so he rushed over and made short work of the first target, he then grabbed one of the targets and threw it at another.

"This creature sure knows how to fight despite being harmless," Palutena commented as Kirby transformed into a stone and smashed a test dummy before turning back, he then kicked a test dummies head off before finally punching the last one in the belly area. Palutena started clapping her hands.

"Excellent work, Kirby, just what I expected from you," she said complimenting on how Kirby did.

"Thanks, Palutena, What happens now?" Kirby asked.

"Now you show how good you are by facing me," Palutena answered before transporting Kirby to a small arena where they both got ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 6 (part 2)

"You ready?" Palutena asked.

"Yes I am," Kirby answered before Palutena signaled him to attack her, he then charges at her with a punch but she teleports out of the way.

"You have to be quick, after all, you are fighting a goddess," Palutena pointed out before Kirby tried again, this time Palutena summons a glass like wall that he punches but doesn't leave a scratch. Frustrated by this, Kirby throws a barrage of punches that Palutena dodges before she freezes Kirby in position.

"You cannot get frustrated, Kirby, that'll only make you loose focus," Palutena explained before unfreezing Kirby who then takes a second to breathe.

"What should I do then?" Kirby asked.

"The first thing you should do is learn about who or what your fighting, watch closely at their attacks and plan ahead," Palutena explained before Kirby got what Palutena meant and got ready to fight again. This time Kirby attacked Palutena while focusing on what she was doing, as he attacked he watched as she dodged and blocked each attack and had an idea.

"My turn," Palutena said before a beam of lightning came out of her staff, but Kirby dodged the attack and rushed over to kick her, she quickly teleported out the way and smiled.

"How was that?" Kirby asked.

"Excellent, you're starting to learn really quick for a mere mortal, remember that if you have the chance to attack, you don't hesitate, even if its training, now don't hold back," Palutena explained before getting ready to fight again as Kirby rushes at her as she tries to whack him with her staff, but he jumps onto it and jumps to attack, but she blocks the attack and tosses him in the sky. Kirby then turns into stone and tries to crush Palutena who teleports out of the way then zaps him as he changes back, he shakes it off and waits for her to attack which she does giving him a chance to attack. Kirby uses his suck ability to try to devour Palutena, but she stands there like it was nothing and teleports behind him and attacks while he wasn't paying attention. Kirby lands on his feet before charging at Palutena again, this time when she summons the glass like wall, he jumps over it and throws a punch that she grabs. Kirby jumps away to think for a second and sees an opening, he rushes at Palutena and lands an attack on her, she then stands back.

"Very good, I think you have it down pat by now," Palutena pointed out.

"We're done already?" Kirby asked.

"As long as you remember what I taught you, you should be ready for your quest to stop the demon king's return. Although..." Palutena said before stopping.

"Although what?" Kirby asked.

"Listen, Kirby, you and your friends efforts to stop the demon king's return are futile, so no matter what happens, you mustn't..." Palutena explained before stopping when she spots something descending from the clouds. Kirby looks to see several dark clones of Pit that land several feet from him and Palutena.

"Kirby, it's time for you to leave," Palutena said.

"What about you, Palutena?" Kirby asked.

"I'll take care of these dark clones, now go," Palutena said before teleporting Kirby to Meta Knight's location. Back with Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight who find themselves struggling to defeat their dark clones.

"Sir, I don't think we can hold out much longer," Sword Knight pointed out.

"As much as I hate admitting it, your right, but these things keep on chasing us," Meta Knight pointed out while dodging several attacks.

"If we can't shake these things soon, we're gonna be prisoners," Blade Knight said after pushing his dark clone back. The three dark clones charge at them again but were stopped by a light in front of them.

"Now what?" Meta Knight asked before Kirby appears from the wall of light and land on his feet, the wall of light then disappears, Kirby doesn't notice the dark clones behind him at first until Meta Knight signals him to turn around.

"Kirby get out of here, we'll handle these things," Meta Knight said.

"Sir, we have to remember that he has trained with a goddess, let's give him a chance," Sword Knight pointed out. Meta Knight just looked at Kirby before walking up to his side.

"Let's see what that goddess has taught you," Meta Knight said before him and Kirby got ready and rushed at the dark clones. Kirby attacked the dark Meta Knight the moment he was about to swing giving Meta Knight a chance to strike which he does.

"Quite dangerous attacking when the enemy is about to strike, I sure hope that goddess knows what she was doing," Blade Knight said as he watched Kirby continue to attack the dark clone of Meta Knight, he watched as the pink creature turns to stone and smashed the dark clone. What's left of it dissolves into ashes, the other two dark clones look at each other before looking back at Kirby who turns back and looks at them before they run.

"Wisest decision they ever made. Nice job, Kirby," Meta Knight commented making Kirby feel happy that the training paid off, but then he got worried about Palutena.

"Something wrong, Kirby?" Sword knight asked noticing that there was something wrong.

"It's just that after I got done with my training, Palutena came under attack by a bunch of dark clones of Pit," Kirby answered.

"I'm sure she's fine, after all, a goddess is pretty powerful," Blade knight said as they started making their way towards Bowser's kingdom. Back with Palutena who just got done defeating the last of the dark clones of Pit, she then turns around only to get grabbed by the neck by Bowser.

"Impressive, but not impressive enough," Bowser said.

"What do you want?" Palutena asked.

"Let me answer that question with a question. Where is it?" Bowser asked but didn't receive an answer, "you know you can't lie to me."

Bowser held Palutena by the neck until she let out an energy pulse pushing him back.

"Why you..." Bowser said charging at Palutena who stops him with a strike of lightning and teleports behind him before taking her staff and tries to stab the monster, but he quickly spins around and starts breathing fire that she teleports out of the way of. Palutena then appeared in the sky and prepared a sphere of energy to attack bowser, but he stood there with his arms crossed smiling confusing her. Bowser Jr. appeared behind Palutena and stuns her with a cannon shot causing her to fall to the ground below and gets grabbed by Bowser.

"Now lets see where you keep your spirit fragment," Bowser said before Palutena pointed him towards the temple where the spirit fragment was being held with one single punch breaks through the door where a casket is sitting, he then opens the casket revealing the third spirit fragment that he grabs.

"Three down, one to go," Bowser Jr. pointed out as his father walked by while signaling him to follow him.

"Bring her with us, we can gain a lot from what she knows," Bowser said before his son grabbed Palutena. Back with Kirby, Meta Knight and his crew who were nearing a volcanic like region with a castle sitting on top of a mountain.

"Well this is welcoming," Sword Knight said.

"It's obviously clear that that's his castle," Kirby said pointing at the castle.

"Lets get moving, we need to catch up to Mario, Pit and their group," Meta Knight said before they got moving. Meanwhile, Mario and his group are seen finishing off a group of goombas before making their way up the mountain towards Bowser's castle while Pit flew up to scout ahead only to see Bowser and his son dragging Palutena into the castle. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Pit flew back to Mario and everyone else.

"What did you see?" Mario asked.

"They have another prisoner besides your princess," Pit answered with a frustrated look on his face.

"Something wrong, Pit?" Luigi asked.

"They got Palutena," Pit answered shocking everyone. Inside the castle, Bowser tosses Palutena in a cell before taking the spirit fragment and placing it in a container.

"We'll be discussing your secrets soon enough," Bowser said with an evil grin before walking away.

"I hope Pit gets here soon," Palutena said hoping help would arrive. Meanwhile, Bowser sits down in a chair and watches some surveillance cameras to make sure that there was no one intruding, but as he looks he sees Mario and his crew making their way inside the castle.

"Mario, I knew he couldn't resist," Bowser said before smashing a button on the dashboard. Back with Mario and the others who are running through the corridors of the castle when they stop at a long bridge, Luigi looks down to see a dim light at the bottom and knows that it was lava.

"Let's move," Mario said before they started walking across the bridge, then just as they were halfway across the bridge a mechanical Bowser stops them in their tracks.

"Objective, take down Mario and his friends," the mechanical Bowser said before trying to smash Mario and everyone else, but Donkey Kong stops the fist allowing everyone to escape just in time, however the mechanical Bowser's stomach opens up and starts firing missiles with shark faces on them, Diddy King sees these and starts shooting his peanut pistols at them causing them to explode before shooting the fist helping his friend escape while Pit shoots an arrow at the mechanical beast hoping it would shut it down, but it doesn't and it starts breathing fire at him causing him to fly away quickly, however his wing catches on fire causing him to fall onto the bridge below.

"It's much tougher than before, what do we do, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"We need to defeat it somehow," Pit said brushing the burnt feathers off his wing.

"We look for a weak spot," Mario said before running towards the mechanical Bowser dodging every attack along the way, he then jumps onto it and climbs to the top of its head and opens it up before climbing inside.

"Hostile on board," the mechanical Bowser said before it starts punching itself, Bowser watches in anger as his mechanical clone beats itself to death before Mario jumps out as several missiles finish the beast off. Mario watches the mechanical Bowser fall to its doom, but then notices the bridge was about to collapse, so they quickly rush to the other side just as a door was slowly shutting. They all make it as Mario slid under the door just in time, he however loses his hat and reaches underneath the door and grabs it just as it was about to shut and puts it back on before proceeding further into the castle. Back with Meta Knight, Kirby and their crew who reach the doors of the castle to find it open.

"Looks like Mario and his team were already here," Blade knight pointed out.

"Lets see if they had any luck getting through," Meta Knight said before they entered.

"What do we do, Meta Knight?" Kirby asked.

"We catch up with the others and find Bowser," Meta Knight answered as they come across a door leading to a massive pit where Mario and the others were not too long ago.

"Looks like we'll have to find a way around," Sword Knight pointed out before they looked around for a possible alternate route, but couldn't find any until Meta Knight looked and saw an unusual looking wall, he walked up to it and pushed it open to see a staircase.

"Lets move," Meta Knight said before they walked down the stairs. Meanwhile, Mario and his team come across a massive room where they see Bowser waiting for them while Peach and Palutena were seen in prison cells.

"I've been waiting for you, Mario, the time has come for you to loose for once," Bowser said with his arms crossed.

"Not gonna happen, Bowser," Mario said before Bowser Jr. appears next to his father.

"It will, Mario, because we have this," Bowser Jr. said before holding up the spirit fragment.

"Palutena why would you let him...?" Pit asked before getting interrupted by Bowser.

"Silence!" He shouted, "you've been a plague for far too long, but that ends today."


	9. Chapter 6 (part 3)

Bowser readies up as Mario and Luigi approach along with Bowser Jr. who readies his hovercraft for combat before the four charge at each other. Mario slid under Bowser and smacked him on the back of the head while Luigi jumped over several missiles that Bowser Jr. shot at him before he uppercuts one of his missile launchers. Pit tries to interfere, but a wall of purple fire blocks his way and no matter how high he flew up, the flames just followed him leaving him with no choice but to watch and hope for the best. Bowser Jr. grabs a paint brush the size of a staff and paints a line in the air before it flies at Luigi who dodges it while Mario uppercuts Bowser in the jaw and delivers a combo to his gut, but he shakes it off like it was nothing and grabs him by the head and throws him at the wall.

"Luigi look out!" Pit shouted after Luigi looked to see Mario in a hole in the wall, he then looks back to see Bowser rushing at him to attack, but he jumps over him and runs at Bowser Jr. who sprays paint on the floor that looks all light blue with bit of yellow in it. Luigi accidentally runs into the paint and gets shocked by the electrical element of that paint, he steps back and looks at it before getting punched by Bowser who put incredible strength into his attack knocking him out.

"Game over, Mario, I win," Bowser pointed out before laughing as the purple wall of fire disappears, Pit and the others charge at him and try to take him out but are unsuccessful since Bowser Jr. cover their path with a brown like paint that had a fire element to it.

"Go ahead, just try and get to us," Bowser Jr. said before Pit flies up and lands in front of him and his father.

"So you wish to challenge me?" Bowser asked as Palutena's cage goes over a pit of lava.

"Don't do it, Bowser!" Pit shouted.

"Face it, sky warrior, its game set, match, and I'm victorious," Bowser said.

"If you don't give up, we'll drop your goddess, burning her alive," Bowser Jr. pointed out before Pit looked at Palutena and then Bowser, he then dropped his weapon signaling that he surrenders.

"Wisest decision you've made," Bowser said before several Koopa Troopas came in and restrained the others.

"Hmm, hey dad that felt too easy," Bowser Jr. pointed out.

"We have the power of the demon king by our side, of course it was easy," Bowser said before him and his son heard a door open, they look over to see Meta Knight, Kirby, Sword Knight and Blade Knight walking through the doorway.

"Now what?" Bowser asked looking at the four entering the room before Meta Knight draws his sword.

"Hand over the spirit fragment, Bowser," Meta Knight demanded pointing his sword at Bowser.

"And who do you think you are telling me what to do?" Bowser asked.

"I am Meta Knight, leader of the Meta-Knights, or what left of them at least," Meta Knight answered.

"I see, and what is that thing with you?" Bowser asked pointing at Kirby.

"That's Kirby of dreamland," Meta Knight answered after looking at Kirby and then back at Bowser.

"So that's the pink ball shaped creature that's causing us trouble," Bowser said realizing who Kirby was.

"You know me?" Kirby asked.

"Know you? You've been causing King Dedede nothing but trouble even before the collision of the universes," Bowser Jr. pointed out as Sword Knight and Blade Knight pull out their swords.

"Enough, son, we'll deal with that pink lump later, right now let's take care of this trio of knights," Bowser said before Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight charge at him at incredible speed, Bowser Jr. spots them and blocks their attack with his paint brush, it gets broken in the process but that was the least of his worries. Bowser punches Sword Knight while his son fires several missiles at Blade Knight who cuts them in half causing them to explode. Meta Knight helps Sword Knight up before sliding underneath Bowser and tries to stab him, but he gets kicked by him and gets sent flying into the wall. Kirby watched as Meta Knight and his team tried to defeat Bowser and his son, he then notices the spirit fragment sitting on a table in front of where everyone else was, he then tries to sneak over and steal it, but is stopped by several goombas. Kirby quickly makes short work of the goombas in his way and eventually reaches the spirit fragment, but just as he was about to grab it, Bowser Jr. grabs it.

"And just what do you think your do..." Bowser Jr. said not paying attention to Blade Knight appearing right behind him who whacks him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Find a way to destroy it, Quickly," Blade Knight said. Before going to help Meta Knight and Sword Knight while Kirby looks at the spirit fragment.

"Kirby, don't!" Palutena shouted stopping Kirby and getting Bowser's attention, he rushes over and tries to punch him, but he dodges the attack and backs off. Bowser grabs the spirit fragment not paying attention to Meta Knight and the others behind him who tries to slash him with their swords but his shell stopped their attack before he turns around to attack. Meta Knight tries to block Bowser's attack but is powerless to stop it and gets sent flying towards the wall. Bowser then looks back at Kirby who is trying to break Palutena out of her cage but gets grabbed by him.

"No pink little lump is gonna get in my way," Bowser said before he tries to throw Kirby at the wall, but he breaks free and kicks him in the face.

"I will not let you summon the demon king, Bowser, if you want to so badly, your gonna have to go through me," Kirby pointed out before Bowser started laughing.

"Someone so small wishes to challenge me? Okay then, I'll go easy on you," Bowser said amused by Kirby's request to fight him, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Kirby and Bowser just looked at each other for a quick second before starting. Kirby dodged several attacks from Bowser before throwing several punches to the gut that don't have any effect, he immediately realizes this and backs off to avoid getting attacked before he started thinking, he looked at his opponent and realized he was a lot bigger than any opponent he has faced so far. Kirby looked for weak spots on Bowser's body while dodging several attacks, but the only thing he saw besides the arms and legs was the head. knowing there was no other way, Kirby rushed at Bowser, jumped towards the head while he was trying to attack him and delivered several punches followed by a kick causing the giant reptile to step backwards a little before shaking it off.

"Your strong for someone of your size, I'll give you that, but I don't think you really understand what your getting yourself into," Bowser said.

"I understand clearly what's going on, your trying to summon the demon king and help him take over the smash universe," Kirby explained.

"Well you figured it out right off the bat, not bad for a creature that looks pretty naive, but you are powerless to stop his return, even if you did, someone will surly rise up to unite the fragments of his spirit," Bowser pointed out before trying to slash Kirby with his sharp claw like fingernails, but his target gets out of the way in time and lunges into his gut causing him to step back from the force. Kirby uppercuts Bowser flying up in the air and turns to stone before attempting to fall on his target, but the reptile gets out of the way in time. Kirby changes back before Bowser starts breathing fire at him, luckily he runs out of the way and kicks him in the back of the head.

"That pink creature sure is powerful," Mario commented watching Kirby out wit Bowser, but then he watched as the giant reptile grabbed the pink hero by the foot and tosses him at the wall before rushing over and punching him several times until he could barely move.

"Kirby!" Palutena shouted in fear that Kirby could be out. Kirby tries to stand up but could barley move thanks to the punishment he took, Bowser saw this and started laughing.

"You made a mistake taking me on, pink lump, now I'm going to find that last spirit fragment and then when I get back, I'm going to kill you," Bowser explained before walking away, but Kirby got up, quickly rushed at Bowser and grabbed him by the tail before tossing him at the ledge. Bowser held on as tight as he could as Kirby walked over.

"And you made a mistake thinking that I was all out of energy," Kirby said before pulling Bowser up, as much as he wanted to leave him there, Kirby knew that it wouldn't be worth it.

"You win this time, pink creature," Bowser said admitting defeat before Kirby freed everyone from their cages.

"It's Kirby. Now hand over the spirit fragment," Kirby demanded massive shaking started. They all look down to see the lava rising.

"The volcanos about to erupt, we need to go now!" Pit said before they all run towards the nearest exit while Bowser grabs his son and runs in a different direction, before he left, he looked back at Kirby.

"Even with the demon king's power, I still couldn't defeat him," Bowser said before running down the hall wondering what Kirby's true strength might be, back with Kirby and everyone else who reach the outside of the volcano and look to see that it was the brink of erupting, thinking quickly, Palutena grabs everyone and gets ready to teleport, but Kirby gets separated from them and falls to the valley below.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted,"

"There's nothing we can do, Meta Knight, quickly come on," Palutena said before Meta Knight joins them and teleports out of there just as the volcano erupts and reappears in front of Hyrule castle.

"Why did we leave Kirby behind?" Pit asked.

"There was no time," Palutena answered not thinking really well.

"We could have teleported to where he was going to be," Meta Knight pointed out making Palutena regret her decision even more. Earlier, Link, Sheik and Impa are seen in the wastelands overlooking King Dedede's castle on a mountain nearby when the volcano seen in the distance erupts getting the guards attention.

Looks like they're distracted," Link pointed out.

"We've been waiting long, let's go," Impa said before Sheik signaled her to wait. King Dedede is then seen walking out of the castle and towards a transport, seen next to him was Zelda of all people with handcuffs on her wrists.

"Zelda," Link said shocked by the fact that it was Zelda who was with King Dedede.

"What's going on?" Impa asked confused by what she sees.

"Let's go," Sheik said before the three snuck closer to the transport and listened closely.

"Here's the plan, you show up at the temple where they're keeping the last spirit fragment and I use you to make them Surrender it to us," King Dedede explained before Zelda nodded, Link, Impa and Sheik jumped out from hiding to confront the two.

"Not so fast, King Dedede," Impa said pulling out her sword.

"Impa, don't make this any harder then it has to be," Zelda said trying to make them surrender.

"Zelda, please don't do this, if they summon the demon king, the smash universe is doomed," Link pointed out before Sheik walked up, pulled out a strange looking mirror and aimed it at Zelda, her skin dissolved into ashes revealing her to actually be a dark clone of her.

"A dark clone? But how?" Impa asked.

"The demon king's spirit fragments have given the dark clones the ability to look like one of us," Sheik pointed out.

"You're very clever for a... whatever you are," King Dedede commented.

"But how did you know that it wasn't Zelda?" Link asked.

"Because Link..." Sheik said before a light consumed him, the light then disappears revealing him to be Zelda, "I was Zelda the whole time."

Everyone looked at Zelda confused by what they saw.

"Okay, how were you even able to do that?" King Dedede asked.

"It wasn't an easy choice mysteriously disappearing without a trace, but it was the only way to prevent being captured. It's over, King Dedede, you will hand over the spirit fragments right away or face the consequences," Zelda said before King Dedede with anger in his eyes rushes back to his castle.

"After him, quickly," Impa said before rushing towards the castle, but is stopped by Zelda's dark clone.

"Impa get back, this ones more powerful than usual," Zelda said before Impa joined the other two.

"I've about had it with these dark clones," Link said frustrated.

"I am too, Link, it's about time we had the upper hand on this situation," Impa said before her Link and Zelda charge at the dark clone and try to stab it, but it jumps out of the way and pulls out a sword similar to Zelda's before charging at Zelda. Impa stops the dark clone of Zelda in its tracks by pushing it out of the way before trying to slash it with her giant sword while Zelda summons a bow made of light and aims at her dark clone before shooting, the arrow goes through the dark clone like it was nothing causing it to dissolve to dust. Link, Zelda and Impa then rush towards the castle only to stop to see a massive dragon emerges from behind the castle with King Dedede riding it.

"I'll be seeing you later, your highness," King Dedede said before flying off towards the volcano.

"What do we do?" Link asked.

"We regroup with the others," Zelda said before walking away along with Link and Impa. Meanwhile Kirby is seen knocked out in a valley buried under rocks when a female figure in blue walks up and grabs him before walking away.


	10. Chapter 7

"After training with Palutena who got captured later on, Kirby met up with Meta Knight and his crew and made their way to Bowser's kingdom where they fought Bowser and his son for the spirit fragments he possessed. However, the volcano he set his kingdom in was active, and they were forced to evacuate, Kirby however got unlucky and vanished from the volcano. At the same time while fighting King Dedede's forces, Sheik revealed himself to be Zelda all along relieving some stress off Impa and everyone else, but with only one spirit fragment to go, the warriors decided to reunite and rethink their approach on how to stop the demon king's return,"

Outside Hyrule castle, Zelda, Link and Impa arrive.

"Everyone, I wanted to apologize for vanishing on all of you like that. It was the only way to prevent being captured," Zelda explained.

"At least your safe now," Impa said relieved before Zelda started looking around.

"Where's Kirby?" Zelda asked before Meta Knight stepped forward.

"Your highness, I regret to say that there's a very good chance that Kirby might be... gone," Meta Knight explained shocking Zelda. Meanwhile at an unknown location, Kirby is seen laying in a bed with a wet cloth over his head, he then wakes up to find himself in an unfamiliar house. Curious about where he was, Kirby looks out to see that he was in a valley hidden in a canyon.

"Oh good, you sure do recover fast," A female voice said before Kirby turned around and saw a female with clothing that were several shades of blue, had blue hair and held some type of ancient book in her hands, her name was Lana and she was a sorceress.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked.

"My name is Lana and this is my home," Lana answered.

"Oh, well pleased to meet you, Lana, I'm..." Kirby said before Lana interrupted.

"Kirby, right?" Lana asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Kirby asked.

"I've been watching the battles you have been in since King Dedede invaded Hyrule," Lana explained, Kirby then sees a golden triangle surrounded by a orb of energy sitting on a pedestal and walks over to it.

"That is a piece of the triforce," Lana said as Kirby examines it

"What's that?" Kirby asked.

"The triforce is a powerful artifact made by the goddesses of Hyrule. Long ago before the creation of the smash universe, Hyrule was once its own universe, but before that, it was nothing, then the three goddesses of Hyrule came together and created it to the kingdom we know today. The three goddesses, one being power, one being courage and one being wisdom formed into the triforce, this artifact was fought for by good and evil for many decades. Even today, good and evil still fight over this powerful artifact," Lana explained as Kirby continued to examine the piece of the triforce.

"But why?" Kirby asked.

"It is said that when all three pieces are united, the user is able to grant any wish he or she desires and also gives the user incredible power," Lana continued to explain, then Kirby remembered something and has a flashback.

"If the demon king does return, use the triforce to defeat him," the king of Hyrule said before the flashback ends.

"Could it be enough to defeat the demon king?" Kirby asked.

"It was used for that purpose before, it wouldn't surprise me if it was used for that again, but it would need to be reunited first," Lana explained.

"Reunited?" Kirby asked confused.

"When the demon king was defeated, the triforce was split into three. This one here is the triforce of power, the other two are courage and wisdom," Lana explained.

"Where are the other two?" Kirby asked.

They're with its bearers, or the ones who posses them," Lana answered.

"And who might they be?" Kirby asked.

"Well there's no need to be concerned about who they are right now, as long as the demon king hasn't returned," Lana said.

"Where is the last spirit fragment anyway?" Kirby asked before Lana started giggling.

"You sure are a curious one aren't you, I'll show you," Lana said before walking out of her house with Kirby following her. Meanwhile, King Dedede was seen riding the dragon towards Bowser's kingdom and lands in front of him.

"Is everything alright?" King Dedede asked.

"Not really, that pink lump Kirby beat me up pretty good," Bowser pointed out.

"Again? Did you see where he went?" King Dedede asked.

"I got a quick glimpse of him falling to his doom," Bowser answered making King Dedede grin a little.

"Good, at least he won't cause us any trouble anymore, get aboard," King Dedede said before Bowser climbed aboard the dragon while his son slowly wakes up.

"What happened?" Bowser Jr. asked as Wario climbs aboard

"Just rest, junior," Bowser said as they take off, King Dedede pulls out one of the spirit fragments while they fly off.

"We are very close to triumphing over the kingdom of Hyrule, once we reunite the demon king's spirit fragments, there will be no stopping us," King Dedede said. Back at Hyrule castle where Zelda listens to Meta Knight on what happened to Kirby.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Meta Knight said as before Zelda walked towards the fountain in the town square and sat on the edge of it. Impa places her hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"I know how much you cared about him," Impa said now knowing what to do.

"The poor kid lost everything, including his own world, now he lost his own life," Zelda said believing that Kirby might be gone for good.

"What do we do now, your majesty?" Link asked as Zelda pulled herself together.

"We remember Kirby as a friend, and we stop the return of the demon king, it's what he would have wanted," Zelda pointed out. Back with Kirby and Lana who were in a temple not far from where she lived, they come across a door set at the end of a long and narrow hallway.

"There it is," Lana said stopping.

"Why are we stopping?" Kirby asked.

"This is as close as we can get," Lana answered confusing Kirby.

"Why?" Kirby asked before Lana carefully stepped on a pressure plate and quickly stepped back before one of the statues set in the hallway comes to life and slashes at where Lana originally was before going back into place.

"That's why, I have this entire hall rigged with traps" Lana pointed out before leaving the hidden temple with Kirby and goes back to her home.

"What will happen if the demon king does return?" Kirby asked.

"That's something we don't have to worry about right now, but if he does return, he'll gather his armies and conquer the entire smash universe. Those who live in it will be enslaved and with the triforce, there'll be nothing to stop him," Lana pointed out before she hears a roar outside, she looks to see the dragon being rode by King Dedede landing in the fields, she then grabbed a wooden scepter, "Kirby stay here, you are in no condition to fight."

Lana ran out and confronted King Dedede who was accompanied by Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Wario.

"Stop where you are, intruders, you are trespassing on my territory," Lana said.

"Sorry to intrude, young lady, but where just here to confiscate the spirit fragment you possess," King Dedede said holding his hammer over his shoulder.

"Spirit fragment? What are you talking about?" Lana asked, but King Dedede didn't buy the lie one bit.

"There's no use lying, young girl, we know it's here," Bowser said not falling for the lie either.

"Give it to us and there'll be no trouble," Bowser Jr. said pulling out his paint brush and gets ready to attack.

"I'm warning you, leave now or face the consequences," Lana warned readying her scepter made of wood.

"Looks like she's not gonna give it up that easily, so be it," King Dedede said before the dragon started to breathe fire at Lana, but she blocks it with a force field made of light blue energy even though the force pushed her back a little, the flames go away before the force field does and she attacks with several magic attacks that the four try to block, but are unsuccessful, the attacks force them to run for cover as the dragon stands its ground.

"We need to get past her somehow," Wario said after they took cover in a ditch.

"We've got a dragon, she's got magic, we should have the upper hand somehow," Bowser Jr. pointed out before peeking over to see Lana trying to smash the dragon with a boulder, but was unsuccessful as the dragon flies into the air and breathes more fire at her as it flies by.

"You'd think so," Bowser said.

"Let me try something," King Dedede said before running out and tries to run past Lana, but gets blocked by an energy field created by her. Lana looks back at the dragon as King Dedede runs back to the ditch.

"Well hat isn't gonna work," King Dedede pointed out.

"Don't we have the spirit fragments?" Bowser asked.

"Right here," King Dedede said holding up a bag.

"Then why are we taking cover? Let's all go at once," Bowser said before the others nodded and rushed out towards Lana who quickly spots them and quickly zaps the dragon with a lightning attack causing it to fall towards them.

"I should have done that sooner," Lana pointed out before the four jump out of the way in time before the dragon hit the ground and turned into dust, Kirby rushes out to see that it wasn't over.

"You!" Wario said in rage after seeing Kirby and runs at him and slammed the ground where he was standing, but he jumps out of the way and kicks him in the face.

"You know these guys?" Lana asked.

"Know them? That one's responsible for the disappearance of Zelda," Kirby said pointing at King Dedede.

"Disappearance? I planed to capture her and use her to make you all hand over the spirit fragments, but you kept getting in our way, you pink lump," King Dedede said.

"Enough, you've gone too far with your quest to reunite his spirit fragments, now the time has come to choose between returning the spirit fragments or face being imprisoned, what's it going to be?" Lana asked before the four started looking at each other before looking back at her and Kirby, it took them a minute to decide but then they made their decision.

"Fine, you win," King Dedede said in defeat before pulling out the bag containing the spirit fragments and slowly hands them over to Lana.

"It's over, King Dedede, now get out of here and don't try to come back," Kirby said before King Dedede and his allies walk away in defeat, but something didn't feel right, it felt too easy.

"Something wrong, Kirby?" Lana asked as Kirby stood there thinking.

"For some reason that felt too easy," Kirby pointed out before the bag started shaking getting his and Lana's attention, she opens it up and the three spirit fragments contained in the bag fly out and go inside King Dedede, Bowser and Wario, they then turned around with evil smiles on their faces.

"The demon king has given them power," Lana pointed out before King Dedede, Bowser and Wario charge at her and Kirby who attack themselves. Lana took care of Bowser while Kirby dealt with Wario and King Dedede who both attack him at once. Kirby stops King Dedede's hammer and grabs Wario's fist and pushes them back before the three starting exchanging blows to one another while Lana hits Bowser with several magic attacks before he starts breathing fire at her which she dodges. While everyone was busy, Bowser Jr. takes advantage of the situation and runs over to Lana's shack and finds the hidden temple, upon going inside, he finds that the place was rigged with traps and was not easy to get past, he slowly and carefully moves e traps and comes across the final hallway where the last sprit fragment was. Bowser Jr. carelessly walks through the hallway and steps on one of the pressure plates that awakens one of the statues which takes a swing at the young reptilian. Back with Lana and Kirby who push back King Dedede, Wario and Bowser who are stepping back with each punch and kick.

"Keep it up, Kirby we have them on the ropes," Lana said helping Kirby who throws powerful punches at the three knocking them down but not out.

"You give up?" Kirby asked as King Dedede, Wario and Bowser gets up holding their heads as the spirit fragments come out of them and land on the ground.

"What happened?" Wario asked not remembering anything beyond leaving.

"You were possessed by the Demon King, that's what," Lana answered, but Wario didn't believe him nor did King Dedede or Bowser.

"Lies! He wouldn't do that to us!" Wario shouted.

"Then how do you explain that?" Kirby asked pointing at the spirit fragments by their feet. Back with Bowser Jr. Who was fighting the statues that were coming to life, he jumped out of the way of several attacks before shooting several cannons at them, causing them to collapse. Bowser Jr. then catches his breath before going over to the door as it opens, laying before it was a casket all chained up.

"Finally," Bowser Jr. said in excitement. Meanwhile, Kirby and Lana were arguing with King Dedede, Bowser and Wario.

"How many times do we have to go over this? You were leaving and then the spirit fragment flew into you and took control of you," Lana explained.

"Well regardless of what you believe, we're not convinced," Bowser said as him, King Dedede and Wario grab the three spirit fragments.

"So be it, but we won't let you summon the demon king," Kirby said.

"Just try and stop us," King Dedede said before Bowser Jr. lands in front of him, Bowser and Wario with the last spirit fragment.

"Our hard work is almost done," Bowser Jr. pointed out before Kirby runs up to him and tries to attack him, but Bowser blocks him by breathing a wall of fire, giving them a chance to escape which they do.

"Lana, I... I... failed, they won," Kirby pointed out.

"Not yet they haven't, come with me," Lana said before running back to her shack with Kirby following her. When they get inside, Lana packs up the triforce and opens a secret room up.

"What is this?" Kirby asked.

"No time to explain. It's gonna be a long trip back to Hyrule, but what I found in the wastelands should help shorten the trip," Lana said opening a secret chest and out comes a shining star shaped object.

"Is that a warp star?" Kirby asked.

"Yes it is, it'll help you get back to Hyrule quickly. Once you get there, warn them that the demon king is back and unite the triforce, it'll be the only way to stop him," Lana explained giving Kirby the triforce of power.

"What about you?" Kirby asked.

"I have to remain here unfortunately, don't worry, friend, you won't need me to beat the demon king," Lana explained before Kirby walked outside and hopped onto the warp start and looked back at her.

"Thank you," Kirby said before flying away.

"Good luck, Kirby!" Lana shouted as Kirby flew away towards Hyrule. Meanwhile at an unknown location, King Dedede, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Wario enter a temple.

"The time has finally come," a voice said.

"I think thats the signal that we've come to the right place," King Dedede said before him Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Wario release the spirit fragments.

"Now that I have all four fragments of my spirit, I have finally returned," the voice said as the spirit fragments started floating towards the center of the temple before spinning around at a fast speed and collided into each other. A light consumed the room before disappearing revealing the demon king himself. He was a tall male with dark skin and long fire orange hair. He wore dark blue armor and boots, had golden demonic like gauntlets and had two cape like cloths hanging from his belt area. This was the demon king, also known as Ganondorf.

"It's good to have you back, your majesty," King Dedede said bowing down along with Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Wario.

"King Dedede, you and your friends have been my most favorite puppets yet," Ganondorf said confusing the four.

"Puppets?! After all we've done for you!" King Dedede said.

"Regardless of what you think, our alliance is over, this body maybe at its full power, but that'll all change once I possess the triforce," Ganodorf said as he unleashes a wall of dark energy that pushes King Dedede, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Wario towards the wall behind them. Bowser shakes the attack off and rushes at Ganondorf only to get punched into a pillar by him, Bowser Jr. rushes over to his father to check up on him to see that he was knocked out while King Dedede breaks free.

"How dare you betray us!" King Dedede said trying to whack Ganondorf, but the attacks do nothing.

"Your attempts to stop me are futile now," Ganondorf pointed out before a dark purple energy forms in his hand, he then punches him in the face knocking him out cold before Wario tries to kick him, but he gets grabbed by the foot and gets tossed around before he gets thrown into the wall. Bowser Jr. Sees Ganondorf walking towards him and tries to run, but he gets grabbed by the arm by him.

"Let me go!" Bowser Jr. demanded

"Your father and his friends weren't even a challenge, it's a shame really, maybe Hyrule will have more worthy opponents, go there and tell them that the demon king has returned," Ganondorf said before getting go of Bowser Jr. who then runs off, "the triforce will be mine."


	11. Chapter 8

"Upon returning to Hyrule, Zelda was informed about Kirby's disappearance making her believe something terrible might have happened, at the same time, the mysterious girl Lana had helped Kirby recover from his injuries and explained a possible way to defeat the demon king who was revealed to be Ganondorf later on after the last spirit fragment was retrieved by his former allies. With Ganondorf back and at full power, Kirby must race back to Hyrule and unite the triforce if there is any hope in defeating him."

Massive storm clouds gathered across the land as Ganondorf and his army of monsters and dark clones slowly made their way towards Hyrule, defeating anyone that stood in his path. Meanwhile Kirby flew as fast as he could to beat Ganondorf to Hyrule. Back at Hyrule castle where Zelda watched as the heavy storm clouds were swirling around the top of the castle.

"We need to get the triforce united if we are to defeat the demon king," Impa pointed out.

"True, but the journey to Lana's place will be more dangerous now that he's back," Zelda pointed out.

"I can make the journey," Pit said pointing out that he could fly.

"No need, I sense the triforce of power is heading this way," Palutena said sensing a powerful energy source just behind Ganondorf.

"But how? There's no way it can get here by itself unless it being transported," Link explained.

"It'll be too dangerous. Meta Knight, could you head over there and escort her to this location?" Zelda asked.

"I will," Meta Knight said before flying off.

"Hopefully he can make it in time." Peach said worried about the outcome of what lies ahead. Back with Kirby who flew managed to reach the forest and maneuvered past the trees when something catches his eye. Kirby stops to see that it was Bowser Jr. running as fast as he could but stops when he spots him.

"Please don't hurt me," Bowser Jr. said afraid.

"What's wrong with you?" Kirby asked.

"You again? Don't you know it's too late?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I'm aware of that, I'm on my way back to Hyrule right now to help with defeating the demon king.

"And how? The triforce!" Bowser Jr. said realizing what Kirby was talking about.

"We need some time to get it ready," Kirby pointed out before Bowser Jr. pulled out his paint brush.

"Leave that to me," Bowser Jr. said. Meanwhile, Ganondorf and his army marched across the forest when he spots Kirby flying across the sky.

"That thing's got the right idea," Ganondorf said watching Kirby but then realized something, "Search that creature."

Kirby got far enough and dropped Bowser Jr. before proceeding onward towards Hyrule, but then he looks behind him to see several flying dark clones of Pit.

"I can't let them get the triforce," Kirby said to himself before flying faster while the Dark clones tried to shoot his warp star down, but where unsuccessful. Back with Bowser Jr. who just finished painting the ground with a orange paint before hiding in the trees, soon Ganondorf and his army arrive, but he stops before a dark clone steps into the paint and gets incinerated.

"I knew it," Ganondorf said before unleashing a dark shockwave that sends the paint flying into the trees causing them to catch on fire, forcing Bowser

Jr. to jump out.

"Covering the ground with paint that sets everything that touches it on fire was a clever idea, but I think you've forgotten that your dealing with the demon king," Ganondorf pointed out as two dark clones of Donkey Kong walk up, Bowser Jr. squirts more of the paint at the two incinerating them in the process.

"At least I know I'm doing the right thing," Bowser Jr. said in a combat position.

"I gave you one job and you decide to disobey, very poor choice, kids like you need to be taught a lesson," Ganondorf said before unleashing a blast of purple energy that Bowser Jr. dodges. Meanwhile, Kirby flew as fast as he could to evade the dark clones of Pit by flying close to the ground hoping that they would get wiped out by the trees, but they dodged each tree and continued their pursuit.

"These dark clones must have been powered up somehow," Kirby said realizing something and then gets an idea, he races across the wastelands and sees a creature that had fire for hair and orange skin, he then sucks it into his mouth. A light consumes Kirby before vanishing revealing him to have fire for hair, he then looks back at the dark clones and shoots fireballs at them, one of the fireballs hits one of the dark clones incinerating it leaving three left. Back with Bowser Jr. who took down several dark clones that charged after him.

"Your pretty skilled for a youngling, bring me the triforce and I'll make you a valuable asset to my army," Ganondorf offered, but Bowser Jr. wasn't easily fooled, instead he made a line with his magic paintbrush and launched it at him, but he blocks it with a wall of energy before rushing at the young reptile. Meanwhile, Kirby threw fireball after fireball at the Dark clones, but they kept dodging no matter what he tried.

"I need to think of a better strategy if I want to get rid of these things," Kirby said to himself before turning back to normal and looks around for a sword or something more useful, but the dark clone cuts the warpstar in half while he wasn't paying attention causing him to fall to the valley below. Luckily Kirby sucked up some air and landed gently on the ground, he looks over to see the dark clones merging together.

"Kirby?" A male voice asked getting Kirby's attention, he looks up to see Meta Knight who lands next to him, "I thought you were dead."

Kirby nodded his head no in response to Meta Knight.

"I was rescued by a girl named Lana, she sent me off to deliver this to Hyrule," Kirby explained pulling out the triforce of power which surprises Meta Knight who then notices something.

"Hold that thought, Kirby," Meta Knight said as he saw a giant dark clone of

Pit three times it's normal size walk over to him and Kirby.

"Sorry," Kirby said apologizing for distracting Meta Knight.

"We can't let this thing wander into Hyrule, nor can we let it get the triforce," Meta Knight pointed out before him and Kirby rushed at the giant dark clone and attack it, but it whacks them sending the two flying. Both Meta Knight and Kirby land on their feet

"I never knew dark clones were even capable of this," Kirby said.

"Well thanks to the demon king, they are now," Meta Knight pointed out before the giant dark clone tries to slash them with two ended sword. Back with Bowser Jr. who was seen being held by the neck by Ganondorf who then tosses him at a tree knocking him out.

"You made a big mistake. Let's move out," Ganondorf ordered before him and his armies continued towards Hyrule while Bowser Jr tried to get up.

"You'll lose in the end, demon king," Bowser Jr. said making Ganondorf stop.

"I'm at full power, and the triforce of power will be brought to me soon, where is my disadvantage?" Ganondorf asked.

"You have us underestimated," Bowser Jr. answered.

"Underestimated? don't make me laugh," Ganondorf said chuckling.

"You just watch," Bowser Jr. said before passing out. Meanwhile, Kirby and Meta Knight try attack after attack on the giant dark clone of Pit but were unsuccessful at taking it down.

"How do you defeat this thing?" Kirby asked before Meta Knight gets an idea.

"Kirby, you still have the triforce of power correct?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah," Kirby answered.

"I don't know if this will work, but we need to try to use the triforce of power on this thing," Meta Knight explained before Kirby pulled the triforce of power out and looks at it.

"How do you use this thing?" Kirby asked himself examining the triforce of power before it started glowing which causes the giant dark clone of Pit to get stunned and tumble backwards, Meta Knight takes advantage and uses his sword to cut through the dark clone. The dark clone then dissolved into ashes, Kirby then puts the triforce back.

"Good job, Kirby," Meta Knight commented.

"Thanks," Kirby said before looking to see massive clouds swirling above Hyrule.

"We're nearly out of time, we need to go," Meta Knight pointed out, Kirby nodded his head before he grabbed onto him as his cape turned into wings before flying away. Back in Hyrule which has become a war zone, soldiers from both sides were seen fighting with Ganondorf's army gaining the upper hand, Zelda was seen taking down several dark clones of herself with Impa helping out.

"Zelda, these dark clones are getting stronger with the demon king's help, we need to rethink our approach," Impa pointed out.

"We'll need to fall back then," Zelda said before Impa nodded and signaled her forces to fall back.

"Pit, Link, we need you both to hold them off," Impa said before Pit and Link nodded and charged towards the army of dark clones and monsters and held their ground the best they could while Zelda retreated.

"I don't think we're gonna last very long with the dark clones being this strong," Link pointed out throwing a bomb at several monsters.

"Then we better hope that Meta Knight will get the triforce of power over here soon," Pit said slashing several monsters while Link pulls out a bow and arrow and shoots an arrow bomb at two dark clones of Donkey Kong that were marching towards them. Meanwhile at Hyrule castle, Zelda and Impa arrive and start talking to Peach.

"What's happening out there?" Peach asked.

"The dark clones are getting stronger and if Meta Knight doesn't get here soon, I fear the worst," Impa answered.

"We still have the triforce of courage and wisdom," Zelda pointed out.

"Then why aren't we using it?" Impa asked.

"Because I don't want to risk the demon king getting his hands on it," Zelda said. Meanwhile, Ganondorf watched as his army closed in on the castle.

"They shouldn't last much longer," Ganondorf pointed out as he watched his armies make short work of Hyrule's military, when he spots a light in a field nearby and smiles evilly, "Perfect."

Link held his hand out and the power of the triforce of courage crippled the dark clones giving him and Pit a chance to attack.

"Its about time we used that," Pit said unaware that it attracted the attention of Ganondorf who was on his way to retrieve the triforce of courage from Link. Back with Kirby and Meta Knight who went as fast as they could to reach Hyrule.

"How much further?" Kirby asked.

"I can see the castle from here so it shouldn't be any further," Meta Knight pointed out.

"What do we do once we're in Hyrule?" Kirby asked.

"We make our way to the castle and unite the triforce, I just hope that none of the pieces have fallen into the demon king's hands," Meta Knight answers. Meanwhile Ganondorf rushed towards Link and Pit who were making short work of the dark clones when Pit spots him heading right towards them.

"Link, we've got company," Pit said pointing at Ganondorf who was getting closer by the minute.

"We need to go," Link pointed out before him and Pit start running back to the castle while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong get in Ganondorf's way ready for a fight.

"You wish to face me? I don't find this amusing," Ganondorf said before Diddy Kong started shooting peanuts at him which explode on impact, consuming him in smoke left over from the explosion. Eventually Diddy King stops shooting and lets the smoke clear revealing Ganondorf still standing there without a scratch," that actually touched a nerve, I'm impressed."

Diddy Kong stood there shocked by this along with Donkey Kong who then starts spinning his arm and a few seconds later tries to punch Ganondorf, but he grabs the fist which causes a shockwave that sends several dark clones flying. Fire then surrounds Ganondorf's fist before he punches Donkey Kong in the gut sending him flying through a wall leaving a hole in it, he then grabs Diddy King by the neck.

"It looks like I don't even know my own strength," Ganondorf said with a grin on his face. Back at Hyrule castle, Link and Pit arrive.

"Zelda, I'm sorry, I had no choice, it was either use the triforce or be overrun," Link said guilty of his decision.

"That means he knows that courage and wisdom is here, Lana and Meta Knight need to hurry," Zelda pointed out. Meanwhile Mario, Luigi and Yoshi stood in Ganondorf's way, a small hmm escaped the plumber's mouth as the looked at the giant figure standing before him.

"Enemies of Hyrule working alongside them? They must be desperate to stop me," Ganondorf said almost chuckling.

"The mushroom kingdom made a mistake in the past not being on good terms with them, but that's in the past now," Mario pointed out before him and Luigi jumped towards Ganondorf's head and punches him, but the attacks hardly did anything.

"How pathetic," Ganondorf said before Mario and Luigi throw fireballs at him as he walked toward them, but Yoshi tries to stop him by wrapping his tongue around his leg which he grabs and throws the green dinosaur into the air and kicks him into a wall as he was about to hit the ground. Angry by this, Mario rushes at Ganondorf and throws a barrage of punches at his chest causing him to back up a little.

"You'll regret that!" Mario said before kicking Ganondorf into a rock, but he gets up from the attack.

"About time you showed some back bone," Ganondorf said before rushing at Mario who braised himself, but Luigi kicks him out of the way in time, saving his brother.

"If you want the triforce, your gonna have to go through us," Luigi pointed out helping Mario up.

"I find your futile attempt to stop me amusing," Ganondorf said before signaling Mario and Luigi to attack him which they do, the attacks hardly did anything as Ganondorf just stood there taking attack after attack, his fists then build up dark energy and punches them both in the face knocking them out cold and started thinking, "with the two pieces of the triforce in the castle, my army of dark clones won't stand a chance."

Ganondorf then spots two figures in the sky above him.

"Of course," Ganondorf said realizing what the two figures that were Kirby and Meta Knight were carrying, he then jumps up to them and punches Meta Knight right out of the sky. Kirby lands safely on the ground and looks to see the castle nearby.

"I need to move," Kirby said as he kept running, but stops when Ganondorf appears right in front of him.

"You have something that belongs to me, young one from the forest, give it back and I will spare your life," Ganondorf said holding his hand out, but Kirby refused to hand over the triforce of power.

"Never! You destroyed my home, but I won't let you destroy Zelda's," Kirby said causing Ganondorf to laugh a little.

"Young creature, I don't wish to destroy Hyrule at all or any of the smash universe. When this universe was formed I made it my mission to expand my kingdom beyond Hyrule, of course I needed the trust of the other universes villains who were more than happy to help me with my mission. They were fools of course and didn't even put up a fight, but they were useful puppets in the end. Many universes perished when the smash universe was born and yours was a universe I could live without," Ganondorf explained making Kirby upset.

"You monster!" Kirby shouted in rage.

"A monster? Close, I'm a demon, remember?" Ganondorf asked before trying to punch Kirby, but his attacked gets blocked by Meta Knight.

"Kirby! Get the triforce to Zelda, now!" Meta Knight shouted struggling to hold Ganondorf back, Kirby took the triforce and ran towards the castle as fast as he could while Meta Knight was forced back by him. Meta Knight gets up to find his mask shattered.

"Not bad for a being that very few people know about," Ganondorf commented as Meta Knight picked up his sword and got ready.

"You have no idea," Meta Knight pointed out before Sword Knight and Blade Knight join him, he smiled and the three charged at Ganondorf. Meanwhile, Kirby ran as fast as he could towards the castle, before he entered the front gates he spots the dark clones gathering nearby and gets curious.

"Kirby?!" A female voice asked before Kirby looked to see Zelda at the front gate and ran to her with the triforce of power. Meanwhile in a small field, every single dark clone that Ganondorf has summoned was seen fusing together, eventually it turned into a giant bubble which morphed into a giant monster the size of a small skyscraper which let out a mighty roar.


	12. Chapter 9

"Kirby rushed as fast as he could to get back to Hyrule with Ganondorf trying to stop him and retrieve the triforce of power. At the same time, the dark clones grew stronger and smarter allowing them to do things that they normally couldn't, this was witnessed by Kirby and Meta Knight who made short work of the giant dark clone of Pit and rushed back to Hyrule as quick as they could. Hyrule now stands on the brink of losing the war against Ganondorf and his dark army thanks to the powers he had given them, with no time to waste, Kirby and what's left of the kingdom must unite the triforce and stop Ganondorf once again, but the dark clones had morphed together in one last effort to bring it to their master."

Upon getting inside the castle, Kirby handed the triforce of power over to Zelda.

"Kirby, thank the goddess your okay," Zelda said relieved that Kirby was alright.

"It takes more than a fall to bring me down," Kirby pointed out.

"How did you survive anyway?" Impa asked curious.

"A girl named Lana found me and took me back to her place," Kirby answered.

"Your lucky she found you, Kirby, all knows what might have happened to you if she didn't," Impa said before they hear a roar coming from the field, they all rush to the edge of the castle to see a giant dark monster slowly making it's way towards the castle.

"That's not good," Link pointed out.

"Ganondorf is trying to destroy us with one swift blow," Pit said realizing what it was.

"We need to stop it before it gets too close. Kirby, Pit, Link, you three are the only warriors left that can take it on," Zelda said.

"What about Ganondorf?" Kirby asked.

"Wasn't Meta Knight holding him off?" Impa asked.

"Oh right, I forgot about that," Kirby said before him Link and Pit ran towards the giant monster, as they got closer, the monster tried to smash them, but they dodged each attack as they got closer.

"We need to slow this thing down," Link said.

"But how? I'm not seeing any feet," Pit said before Kirby spotted how it's moving.

"Pit, Link, we need to take out the arms," Kirby pointed out.

"Leave that to us, Kirby, you focus on finding a weak point on that thing," Pit said before flying up to the monster's left shoulder while Link pulled out a strange lamp shaped device with a claw at the end of it.

"What's that?" Kirby asked.

"You'll see," Link answered before he pulled a trigger and the claw shot out with a chain behind it and with precise aiming grabbed onto the monster's right shoulder before pulling Link towards it. Kirby looks around at the monster but doesn't spot anything while the monster whacks Pit away from its shoulder before trying to smash Link, but he gets out of the way in time. Kirby runs towards the other side of the monster and looks to see a glowing spot on its back, assuming that this was the weak spot, he jumps up and tries to attack it, but the monster whacks him to the ground. Kirby lands on his feet and see that Pit and Link are struggling with the arms of the monster.

"Pit, Link, there's a weak spot on its back!" Kirby pointed out as Pit and Link dodge attack after attack from the monster, before jumping down to Kirby.

"Where?" Pit asked.

"On its back, it's protecting it though," Kirby pointed out.

"I'll need to get up there, can you and Link distract it?" Pit asked Kirby.

"Yes," Kirby answered before him and Link rushed over to the monster and ran right up to it, getting its attention, it tried to smash them both, but they got out of the way in time. Kirby, Link and the monster started fighting while Pit flew up, transformed his double edged sword into a bow and aimed it at its back, with one quick shot, the arrow made of energy damaged its back, causing it to roar in pain. The monster turned around and looked at Pit before the inside of its mouth lit up, in no time at all a beam of purple energy shot out at him. Kirby and Link saw this and was shocked by how powerful the monster really was, but didn't give up, if they did, Ganondorf would win without a fist being thrown. Thinking quick, Kirby jumped up towards the monster's back and threw a massive punch at at its back, damaging it even more.

"It's working, Kirby, just a little bit more," Link said after Kirby landed next to him, he then pulls out a bomb arrow and shoots at the monster just as it was aiming at the castle cutting a chunk out of the main tower causing it to fall to the ground below. Luckily no one was standing in the way, the monster collapsed as it slowly started to dissolve into dust while Kirby, Link and Pit ran back to the castle as quick as they could. Upon getting back, what was left of Hyrule's army was barricading the doors to the castle.

"Excellent work! that should be the last we see of those dark clones," Zelda said hoping that was the last of them.

"All that's left is Ganondorf," Link pointed out, then Kirby realized something, Meta Knight hasn't retreated to the castle yet.

"Something up, Kirby?" Pit asked.

"It's Meta Knight, has he came into the castle yet?" Kirby asked.

"We haven't seen him," Zelda answered before a loud banging noise came from the castle's main gate which was now barricaded, they all look to see something trying to break through. Eventually the gate gets destroyed by a massive force, taking small chunks of the wall with it, Ganondorf walks through the smoke carrying Meta Knight by the foot who gets tossed in front of Zelda.

"Meta Knight!" Kirby shouted worried as he checked on Meta Knight.

"Kirby... I'm sorry... I couldn't... hold him off," Meta Knight barely said thanks to Ganondorf who starts laughing just after he passed out.

"Your friend put up quite a fight, but it wasn't enough," Ganondorf said before Zelda stood in front of Kirby while Link and Pit stood in front of her.

"Stay behind me, Kirby, if he gets the triforce of power, it's all over," Zelda pointed out.

"I could wipe you all out with a single blast, but that would be two easy," Ganondorf said thinking he has won.

"We'll fight you to the death of we have to," Link said.

"Then it's your move," Ganondorf said before Link and Pit rushed at him to attack, he stepped back as they try to slash at him, he then tries to punch them, but they dodged the attack and then try to shoot him with an arrow.

"Give up," Link said pulling the string back

"Are you two really that determined to sto...?" Ganondorf asked before Link interrupted him by shooting an arrow at his face which he catches before the arrow could even touch him. Ganondorf breaks the arrow in half and quickly kicks Pit's bow causing him to miss fire toward the sky, him and Link then try to attack him with their swords but he blocks attack after attack with his gauntlets. Link and Pit try to hit Ganondorf several more times before they stepped back nearly exhausted from fighting, "looks like you two are out of ideas."

Ganondorf jabs Pit in the gut with incredible force before before building up energy in his fist, as he did, Link raised his shield before he punched it causing it to crack, he stepped back after the punch and held his arm which was hurt. With one punch, Ganondorf took Link down.

"Link!" Zelda shouted before Ganondorf grabbed hers and Link's arms.

"At last. The smash universe and the triforce are finally mine," Ganondorf said before yellow Auroras emerged from Link and Zelda's arms and transferred over to his. Just as Ganondorf was about to obtain the triforce of courage and wisdom and unknown force sent him flying almost out of the castle disrupting the process he looked to see Kirby standing in front of Link and Zelda.

"Kirby what are you doing?!" Zelda asked.

"I've had it with watching my friends suffer, I'm your opponent now, Ganondorf," Kirby said being very brave.

"You wish to fight me? Is this a joke?" Ganondorf asked before blocking a punch from Kirby, "I guess it isn't."

Zelda knelt down to take care of Link while Palutena took the triforce of power.

"Kirby, it's all up to you now," Palutena pointed out as heavy storm clouds swirled over the castle, nearby Lana watched as Kirby and Ganondorf got into a better fighting area.

"If he wins, then he's more tougher than I thought," Lana said hoping that Kirby will win. Back with Kirby and Ganondorf who stop and look at each other.

"Whenever your ready," Ganondorf said. Seconds later a lightning strike hits the ground between them.


	13. Chapter 10 and epilogue

"The triforce was united, but the victory would be short lived, the dark monster had threatened the castle, luckily with the heroic efforts of Kirby, Link and Pit, the monster was stopped. Ganondorf however had managed to reach the castle after defeating Meta Knight and went through Link and Pit like they weren't a challenge, tired of having to watch people around him suffer, Kirby challenged him and the two went into the fields for one final fight, one that'll determine the fate of the smash universe."

Kirby and Ganondorf looked at each other ready for a fight, the two then charged at each other and then throw a bunch of punches and kicks, each one being dodged, this lasted for a few seconds. Dark energy started building up in Ganondorf's hand before he tried to punch Kirby who grabbed his fist causing a massive shockwave that almost knocked down several trees before they both jumped back from each other. Kirby shakes off grabbing the attack like it didn't happen.

"Don't get too excited about grabbing and shaking that attack off, you'll soon regret challenging me," Ganondorf said before shooting flames out of his hand which Kirby dodged before running up to him and kicks his leg, but the attack has little affect. Ganondorf tries to attack Kirby, but he gets out of the way in time and lands several blows to his chest and face causing him to back up a few feet while holding both areas before brushing his chest off. Ganondorf giggles evilly before looking at Kirby and then he grabs him and tosses him into a rock before dashing towards him and tries to deliver the finishing blow, but he gets out of the way in time and kicks him in the back of the head. Kirby then backs off a little as Ganondorf gets up from the attack and summons lightning from the sky as the dark clouds got thicker by the minute, but he dodges several strikes before ramming into the demon king as a lightning strike comes down. Ganondorf jumped out of the way in time and ripped Kirby off of him and threw him into a tree knocking it over.

"Is that all you got?" Kirby asked after getting up from the attack.

"You really want to know," Ganondorf asked before his arm transformed into a monster arm and goes to whack Kirby, but he ducks just in time before his arm changes back. Kirby grabs a tree branch and whacks Ganondorf across the head with it, he then gets up and kicks him away from him, giving him breathing room.

"I'll give you credit, you are indeed strong. Bring me the triforce and I'll make you a useful asset, who knows? Work hard enough and I'll make you my right hand man," Ganondorf offered, but Kirby wasn't falling for it one bit, he knew that Ganondorf was lying.

"Not a chance," Kirby said before jumping towards Ganondorf, meanwhile at Hyrule castle, Zelda was seen treating Link's bruises while Palutena was healing Pit's with her powers. Link then slowly started to wake up and tried to move.

"Don't try to move so much, Link, you've been badly injured," Zelda Pointed out as Pit got up after being healed by Palutena.

"Where's the demon king?" Link asked.

"He's in Hyrule field fighting Kirby," Zelda answered.

"Kirby? Man that kid is brave," Pit pointed out before hearing an explosion in the distance.

"I suppose that's them fighting," Link said as a Hyrule Soldier dragged Meta Knight over to Palutena for healing.

"Any sign of Mario and the others?" Peach asked.

"Our medics are currently looking for them, but so far, no luck," The Hyrule soldier answered before Palutena healed Meta Knight.

"How long until we can get everyone back on their feet?" Meta Knight asked after getting up and covering his face.

"It depends on how long it takes to get whoever's left of Hyrule's Military back here," Pit pointed out.

"And we also need to think about what we have left in supplies," Zelda said as Donkey Kong walked into the castle with Diddy Kong on his back and collapsed from his injuries, several soldiers run over to help him.

"We better hope that Kirby defeats the demon king then," Meta Knight said. Back in Hyrule Field near the great forest, Ganondorf flies into a couple of trees before Kirby jumps on top of him and delivers several punches to his face before he grabs him and smashes him into the ground. Kirby kicks him in the wrist allowing him to break free and lands on the ground giving him a second to breathe, he then gets an idea and tries to suck Ganondorf into his mouth. Ganondorf just stands there with the wind of Kirby's suck ability having no effect on him, he then gets exhausted and stops to catch his breath before he grabs him again.

"How pathetic," Ganondorf said before he smashes Kirby into a tree, he then proceeds to build energy in his fist getting ready to punch him, "you've been a worthy opponent, but you are just delaying your defeat."

Ganondorf's fist gets ready to hit, Kirby, but an unknown force stops him, he turns around to see Lana behind him with her hand out.

"How dare you interfere," Ganondorf said before dropping Kirby and turns around to face Lana.

"What are you doing?!" Kirby asked as Ganondorf raised his hand as energy started building up in it.

"You need to win Kirby," Lana pointed out before Ganondorf sends out a beam of energy that consumed her sending her flying into a hill, he was then interrupted by Kirby who punched him in the back of the head and kicks him the back causing him to stumble a little before turning around.

"Don't you know when to give up?" Ganondorf asked.

"No," Kirby answered before Ganondorf tried to punch him, but Kirby attacks quickly before his fist could reach by punching him in the chest before kicking him in the jaw and finishes by kicking him off his feet. Ganondorf lets out an angry growl and tries to land blow after blow on Kirby, but he dodges each attack before delivering a barrage of punches to his gut causing him to walk backwards a little. Kirby then throws two powerful punches to Ganondorf's face before knocking him to the ground, inhales some air and flies up to the sky, he then transforms into a rock and falls towards him. Ganondorf sees the object falling towards him and gets out of the way in time before it hits the ground, Kirby then turns back.

"This isn't any ordinary opponent, this one doesn't seem to take as much damage as the others and without the triforce I don't know if I can beat him," Ganondorf said in his thoughts, for the first time, he was doubting himself, something he had never done before, How he was gonna beat Kirby was beyond him. Ganondorf looked at Hyrule castle in the distance and back at Kirby a couple of times before running off.

"Hey!" Kirby shouted before chasing after Ganondorf who went as fast as he could to prevent Kirby from catching up. Back at the castle, Palutena had just finished up healing Donkey Kong before Pit arrived with Mario and Luigi while they were carrying Yoshi. Peach ran over to check on them while Sword Knight and Blade Knight arrived at the castle.

"You two alright?" Meta Knight asked.

"We're the last ones," Sword Knight pointed out before sitting down to rest.

"Luckily we got that goddess," Blade Knight said.

"Well your gonna have to wait, I'm running low on energy," Palutena pointed out as Link gets up after Zelda treats his wounds.

"We need to get the triforce out of here and somewhere safe," Zelda said before Palutena grabbed the triforce of power.

"What about Kirby?" Meta Knight asked making Zelda hesitate a little.

"Here they come!" Pit Shouted before everyone ran to see Ganondorf running towards them with Kirby right behind him.

"We need to move, now," Zelda said while Kirby grabbed Ganondorf's leg, causing him to fall over and tosses him in the opposite direction.

"Man that kid's strong, I'm almost thinking he might win this," Blade Knight said before Ganondorf got up.

"What are you?! What in the smash universe are you?! Nobody should be this strong!" Ganondorf pointed out in rage.

"Even you have your limits, demon king, it's over," Kirby said.

"What do you mean it's over?" Ganondorf asked.

"If there's anything I've learned over the past couple of days, it's that people like you should never win and also I'm letting you leave peacefully, it's over demon king, you should be thankful I'm showing mercy," Kirby explained before turning around to face Hyrule castle, "goodbye, demon king, you were indeed a tough foe, but it's about time you learn when to quit."

Ganondorf's rage grew harshly as he watched Kirby walk away.

"Quit? What in Hyrule do you think I am? You get back here right now!" Ganondorf shouted in rage before jumping at Kirby.

"Kirby, look out!" Zelda shouted before Kirby turned around and kicked Ganondorf in the face knocking him into a rock wall, everyone walked up to them after Kirby walked up to him.

"I taught you well, kid," Meta Knight commented as Zelda walked up to Ganondorf.

"The triforce! It can still be mine!" Ganondorf shouted reaching out to try to grab Zelda's wrist.

"Doesn't this demon king learn when to give up?" Link asked before Zelda readies her piece of the triforce, he then does the same with his while Palutena gives Kirby the last piece.

"Kirby, the honor is yours," Palutena said before Kirby raises the triforce and the three pieces come together, a portal then opens behind Ganondorf and sucks him in.

"Nnnnnnooooooooooooo!" Ganondorf shouted as he is sucked in, as soon as he's all the way through, the portal closes, never to be opened again. Later everyone including Lana is gathered at the throne room of the castle.

"Kirby, as Queen of Hyrule I am more than happy to grant you honorary citizenship of my kingdom, we are honored to have you here," Zelda said.

"And I am looking forward to an age of peace between our two kingdoms. I was wrong to think that we couldn't work anything out, you have my apologies," Peach said.

"Apology accepted, princess Toadstool," Zelda said before Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong And Diddy Kong left for the long journey back to the mushroom kingdom.

"We better get moving too, with the threat of the demon king gone, I can finally return home," Pit said before Palutena opened up a portal to her world so he could enter.

"That was brave of you to take on the demon king like that, Kirby, you indeed do have potential, remember what I taught you and use it well," Palutena said before Kirby nodded his head, she then enters the portal before it closes.

"I guess that's my cue as well, take care, Kirby," Lana said before leaving.

"You too, Lana," Kirby said as Lana was just about to go through the door.

"I guess that just about wraps everything up," Impa pointed out before Meta Knight and his crew started making their way to the door.

"What about you, Meta Knight?" Kirby asked.

"With the demon king, gone, there's really no point of me sticking around," Meta Knight pointed out.

"Where are you gonna go?" Kirby asked.

"Back to the forest," Meta Knight answered.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kirby asked as Meta Knight reached the door.

"Someday soon you will, take care until then," Meta Knight said before leaving the castle.

"Well I guess that's the end of that, Hyrule can let out a sigh of relief knowing that the demon king is gone for good," Zelda pointed out.

"So do we rebuild?" Kirby asked.

"Of course we do," Impa said before her, Kirby, Link and Zelda leave to begin reconstruction of the castle.

"Kirby had done the impossible and defeated the demon king, with him gone, Hyrule can rebuild the damage done and rest... for now.

Epilogue.

Wario, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and King Dedede were seen walking through the forest bruised up from Ganondorf's return.

"Ugh, that's the last time we trust anyone like that, junior," Bowser said.

"I agree, papa, especially if it's the demon king," Bowser Jr. said exhausted before the four came across a three way fork in the road.

"I guess this is where we depart ways," King Dedede pointed out before they all went there separate ways. Wario walked down the random path until he heard an unknown voice.

"Hey, over here," the voice said, Wario immediately recognized it.

"Waluigi? Is that you?" Wario asked as a tall man in purple clothes just like his, he had an upside down L on his hat that was yellow and had a mustache like his, his name was Waluigi and was Wario's brother, "What are you doing here?"

Waluigi signaled Wario to follow him, the two later are seen in a jungle where an old fashioned sailing ship was seen, they enter the ship and come to the captains quarters where a huge figure is seen looking out the window.

"Your brother told me all about you, Wario. Are you familiar with something called the triforce?" The figure asked.

"Yeah," Wario answered.

"Good, then you know why your here?" The figure asked.

"I'm assuming you need my help with getting it," Wario answered.

"Exactly," the figure answered before hitting a button, showing an entire army of crocodile like people preparing for war.

"What's the plan?" Waluigi asked.

"While Donkey Kong will be busy resting from the demon king's return..." the figure said before stopping and leaning towards the window revealing him to be a crocodile like person as well, "I'll be preparing for war with Hyrule... brahahahahahahaha!"

The end?


End file.
